


TEENAGE RAMPAGE// sirius black

by downinhollywood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Daughters, F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downinhollywood/pseuds/downinhollywood
Summary: ༺-༻TEENAGE RAMPAGE༺-༻in which Sicilia Moody enters her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry and gains the attention of notorious prankster Sirius Black."And recognize your age it's a teenage rampageTurn another page on the teenage rampage now.So recognize your age it's a teenage rampage."_̶*̶_̶fem! ocMauraders Era 1976-1977©️downinhollywood 2021
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. TEENAGE RAMPAGE

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy!

𝑾𝑬𝑳𝑪𝑶𝑴𝑬

𝑻𝑶

𝑻𝑬𝑬𝑵𝑨𝑮𝑬

𝑹𝑨𝑴𝑷𝑨𝑮𝑬

\-----------

Sicilia Moody is the adopted sister of Alastor Moody. She doesn't know her past and is desperate to find out who her family is. Because don't get her wrong she loves the Moody's it's just, she's never really fit into that family. She wants to know where she came from, who she could've been. Sicilia is the kind of shy that makes her invisible, and she doesn't really mind, because no one really notices when she sneaks back into the Ravenclaw common room high and in clothes, no one really thinks she'd ever wear. Her friends Braeden and Amahle often sneak out at crazy hours at the night with her. They go too crazy bars and get high on stuff they don't even know the name of. They dance to American music and enjoy learning about the little things in the muggle world.

Sirius Black is the bad boy of the school. Always with his Gryffindor friends, and due to his commitment issues always with a new girl by his side. He always thought he'd end up with a loud Gryffindor that catches his attention like Emily Ernister, a friend of Lily Evans. Or maybe he'd fall for a Slytherin that's pretty and aggressive. Really anyone that he clashes so aggressively with. But, he doesn't. He notices the brunette he's never seen in all his 6 years at Hogwarts, sneaking back in with her 3 friends in a black mini skirt and eyeliner he can see from miles away. And from that moment on, he wants to know every single thing about the girl with pretty blue eyes. He'll do anything to get to know her even if it means flirting with her in the halls or begging her brother for information on her.

\-----------

l̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷l̷

MAYA HAWKE AS SICILIA MOODY

"The Beatles aren't my kind of music honestly, I much prefer the kind of music that you would play in the background while committing something to get you thrown in jail."

~~~

JAEDEN MARTELL AS BRAEDEN DOMUM

"If you put Roman Holiday on the telly one more fucking time I swear to Merlin's left tit I will burn your Clue magazines."

~~~

WILLOW SMITH AS AMAHLE ISHNA

"Remus Lupin is fit, that's all that's all I'm going to say on this fine lovely morning right before Muggle Studies where I sit next to him."

~~~

CHARLIE HEATON AS ALASTOR MOODY

"Dear Black, If you so much as step within 3 feet of my sister I can and will cover up your bloody murder."

~~~

BEN BARNES AS SIRIUS BLACK

"Yes! Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! James, you're bloody brilliant! We get Remus to date Amahle, and then we hang out with her friends specifically Sicilia, and I woo her with my lovely hair, and bam! Suddenly she's in love with me!"

~~~

ANDREW GARFIELD AS REMUS LUPIN

"I hate being the most mature person in this group!"

~~~

AARON TAYLOR JOHNSON AS JAMES POTTER

"Lily my love, I love you so-o-o-o! What you don't like my singing? No! Lily flower!"

~~~

JAMIE BELL AS PETER PETTIGREW

"We all have bad in us, some just chose to act on it, and sometimes it's okay."

~~~

SOPHIE SKELTON AS LILY EVANS

"I know I'm a prefect and all, but Potter just gets on my nerves, so maybe I could hex him during patrol sometime."

~~~

TIMOTHEE CHALAMET AS REGULUS BLACK

"They just sat back and watched as I got my life ruined without being able to have a say in it!"

l̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷-̷l̷

Talks about death, drug use, blood, murder, alcohol, illegal activities, and a slight bit of racism. I'm used to writing books from the '90s, so this is going to be a little difficult. I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my own characters. also, I'm just gonna act like the wizarding world wasn't racist, but will add a little bit of that.

SPOTIFY PLAYLIST

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Xeht11Ve6EN6ipI0KsESG?si=3ANiF0WHQ_GqDlBx6Pmtxg

com/playlist/6Xeht11Ve6EN6ipI0KsESG?si=3ANiF0WHQ_GqDlBx6Pmtxg  
\-----


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which it all begins

SICILIA WISHED SHE WAS noticed at times, but not for some silly reason but for her substance. She wanted to be known because she had snuck out of Hogwarts so many times and had never gotten caught. She wanted to be known for her pretty outfits that weren't always modest for the time but didn't care.

She wanted to be known for her choice of music, and for her crazy makeup. She wanted to be known for her snarky comments and cool lighter. She wanted to be known for her high grades, she wanted to be known for not giving a fuck. But she wasn't known. She was the girl you glanced over in the hallways, the girl that said cool things in class but whenever you told the story someone else said it.

So when she writes down her and her friends' plans on who they wanted to be this year the first thing on the list was getting noticed. The next was going to as many parties as possible, listening to music, sneaking out, keeping their grades up, and learning what they wanted to do in life. Amahle and Braeden have come up with a 'foolproof' plan of getting noticed on their way to the school, and Sicilia's not so keen. But all she has to do is smile at people, nod her head, and act like she's having the best time of her life.

See, Sicilia is inheritably shy. Whenever she was introduced at rich pureblood wizarding parties she would smile meekly before sneaking out with a bottle of Firewhiskey to meet her friends. You would glance at her in the hallway because that's what she would do to you. But Sicilia thinks it's purely circumstantial. If the people at the pureblood parties weren't snotty she might've talked to them. If people at Hogwarts might've cared about what she was saying she would've said it to many more people.

She can't help but think that sometimes it sucks to be her as she's at her annual sleepover with her friends. She can't help but think that there must be more to life than her 2 friends as she's laughing along to the jokes about American Graffiti. Because, yes she loves her life, she loves the songs and the random hookups, but she does that because she wants to escape the hell that is being ignored. She hates being background noise to other people's life.

But all of her thoughts get washed away when she wakes up the next morning because it's finally her chance. She finally gets to leave her brothers shadow, she finally gets to catch people's attention. She finally gets to become herself. So that's why she's dancing along and singing to 'You can't hustle love' by the supremes in a purple high waisted skirt that had been charmed to be longer until she left the judging eyes of her parents, a dark purple turtleneck, and a white open sweater vest. Even though she hates this outfit, she has to wear it because her parents would throw a fit if they saw her in a mini skirt that reached the palm of her hands.

As Sicilia passes through the barrier to go to Platform 9 ¾ she listens in to Braeden talk to her and Amahle.

"So look we're about to pass into our cool new worlds, so most importantly smile at everyone, be nice, stand out! We're gonna be the coolest kids at school." It was so nerve-wracking as she pushed her head up, and pulled the hair out of her face so everyone could see her 2 new piercings (bridge piercings and a septum piercing. Sicilia already has a smiley piercing, nostril piercing, and middle tongue piercing) and big eyeshadow.

Sirius Black was in a heated conversation with James Potter about whether Lily Evans would go out with him that year. "No! She's never gonna fall for you! As much as I'm rooting for you Prongs, she hates you. I'll be surprised if she doesn't hex you if you step within three feet of her!" When he saw Sicilia, Braeden, and Amahle (at least that's who he thought who they were, he had never specifically asked their names) laughing. He noticed how Sicilia's outfit clashed so much with her chunky jewelry and noticeable makeup.

He didn't really think about her, or her friends until he saw them sneaking back into the castle on March 6th at 2 in the morning, stumbling and drunk. He saw Sicilia in a tiny black mini skirt, a lacy bra, a brown leather jacket, and some chunky high heeled shoes. She was singing along loudly to Teenage Rampage, a song Sirius had never heard.

"At thirteen they'll be learning

But at fourteen they'll be burnin'

But there's something in the air

Of which we all will be aware."

Her voice was hoarse and highly addictive. He couldn't help but stare at her, and her friends seeing as though Remus was transforming back into human form. Soon questioned flooded through his mind. Why wasn't she like this in public? She could've been the coolest most wanted girl in school. Maybe she didn't want the attention? Why hadn't he noticed her before? Why hadn't he noticed the girl before, the girl with cool fashion, the girl with pretty blue eyes, the girl that's laugh was so infectious that he wishes he could take a photo of it so he could listen to it forever. She was a Moody, right? He would've seen her at the parties in pretty dresses, having to act civil.

"Padfoot, who are we staring at?" James had whispered to him.

"We're staring at my newest belle, Sicilia Moody."

And that's when their story really started. When he finally paid attention to her, not when they met at one of the fancy parties when they were both 7, or when they had history of magic together. Looking back on it now, the universe wished they could've brought that memory back down to them with some sad song playing in the background with the caption 'I miss them', because then maybe they could've realized how important that single moment would be for them.


	3. teenage rampage- one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she meets him

AMAHLE'S HEADPHONES ARE PRACTICALLY glued on her head when she walks into Defense Against the Dark Arts, but when she notices the panicked look on Braeden's face because he was forced out of his seat by Sirius Black, she rips them off her head. She blushes slightly because 'Put your head on my shoulder' is audibly playing, and no one really expects her to be listening to soft music like that, but then again no one pays attention to her.

Sicilia's eyes are frantically looking around the room, the panic's setting in, and she's picking at the baby blue nail polish that is covering her long fingernails. Sirius is staring at her so much so that she's surprised that there's not a burning hole in the side of her head. As much as the song Killer Queen is helping soothe her anxiousness, she's still desperately waiting to leave the class.

Normally she would love DADA, there were tables of 5, and Amahle, Braeden, and her would share their table with Xenophilius Lovegood and Lily Evans. They would spend the class laughing and actually paying attention, but Amahle and Braeden have booked it to another table, Xeno and Lily sitting there with them. Her eyes widen even more as she realized that the Mauraders were sitting at the empty seats. Amahle tapped Braeden with her fingers, excitement running through her veins. Maybe because of this, they wouldn't have to live in the shadows anymore.

"Brae, Brae, Braeden, Braeden Inidial Domum, look!" She said, not so subtly looking at the group of 5. "Remus Lupin, she's sitting with Remus Lupin!" She whispered to the boy that had a cut on his eyebrow. "How did you get that? Oh wait, your hookup scratched you with her sharp claws." She said while giggling. "I can't believe you pulled out the middle name!" He said while glaring at her angrily. "That is so not the point!"

"Yo, Moody!" James Potter was speaking to her. 'Breath, breathe Sicilia, it's not like you fucking fancy him or anything, christ.' She thought harshly before looking up. "Yeah?" Her voice was crackly and was not at all what he expected. He expected maybe a soft voice or one filled with shyness. But her voice was aggressive, and he recognized it, she was the girl that said funny things in class. "What do you know about Lily flower over there?"

"She would absolutely love it if you serenaded her with the song 'Eddie my love,' it's this muggle song, give me a second I'll play it for you," She said while pulling out a cd case with the words 'Fall in love under the stars' and her cd player before continuing. "Listen,

Eddie my love, I love you so

How I've waited for you you'll never know

Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long." She watched as James took in the song while writing down the lyrics. "It's this American doo-wop song, it was really popular in the '50s," Her smile was forced yet not obviously due to the fact they didn't really know her.

"Brilliant! Thank you!" He said before clearing his throat and singing deeply, "Lily my love, I love you so-o-o-o! What you don't like my singing? No! Lily flower!" Lily had started laughing and hiding behind her hands. "That went better than I expected. I thought she would hex him into oblivion," Sicilia said which earned her a laugh from Sirius. The class went on, and by the time half the class was over, Sicilia was surprised that she hadn't beat the living shit out of Sirius.

"Just, please, shut the fuck up," She had said after his most recent attempt to flirt with her (are you a Slytherin? Because I would let you Slytherin to my bed.) "Just leave the poor girl alone Padfoot, she looks like she'll murder you in 3 seconds." Remus had said, she thought that was why Amahle most likely fancied him. He was nice, smart, and funny, he wasn't too bad on the eyes either, but then again none of the Marauders were either. "P-Padfoot? Are you kidding me, Padfoot? Bloody hell you all must've been high or drink when you came up with those fucking names." Her words had been interrupted by several giggles tumbling out of her mouth.

"Aren't you always?" Peter asked, staring at the cigarette pack in her left jacket pocket and the slight redness in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you always drunk, high, or on something?" Sicilia blinked in response. Did this little twink really say that to her?

"What's that got to do with you?" She let out a shrill cold laugh, "Get off my back Pettigrew, I can do whatever the fuck I want as long as I'm not hurting myself or others." Her voice was filled with confidence. She never liked defending her choices, because who were they to judge her life choices? She was her own person, and she was 17 for fucks sake, she was a legal adult in the wizarding world.

Peter jumped back into his skin at the harsh words of the girl. "Calm down Sicilia, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," Remus said. "No," Sicilia said. Sirius had suddenly grown attached to the girl the second she said those words. He knew what it was like to be judged, and felt like people were watching his every move. They were both kinda the rejects in their families. They both were so different from their families, Sirius was a Gryffindor that hated Death Eaters, and Sicilia was the girl that had to shove her real identities deep into herself. It didn't help that she was adopted and was constantly wondering who her birth parents were.

Maybe it had to do with the fact her middle name was Marvolo. Who the fuck names their kid Sicilia Marvolo Windsor. She knew that Windsor was a popular last name in England and often heard it when she was in muggle London. She could go to Professor Flitwick! Why hadn't she thought of that before? She had already read every single book about ancestors, legacies, or anything like that, she could also recite it from memory (courtesy of her eidetic memory and ability to read 50,000 words per minute). As soon as class was finished she rushed out of the room, unable to hear or see Sirius open his mouth and start talking to her.

"Sicilia... And she's gone," He said before looking around for Remus to see he was talking sheepishly to Amahle, one of Sicilia's friends. Sirius wanted to ask if she'd go to Hogsmeade with him, he was prepared for a scoff or a witty remark, because Sirius Black was a flirt. He would flirt and ask out any girl that caught his eye, and he had gotten enough no's to bounce right back up afterward.

Maybe Marvolo was a famous last name or first name? Maybe someone of importance had that name? Who is Windsor, she knew she's a half-blood, she knew her mother was only 16 when she had given birth to little old Sicilia. Who was her mother, who was her father? She had been interrupted from her thoughts due to running into Regulus Black. A boy who deserved so much love and care, but had never gotten it. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Reg! I'll watch where I'm going uh. Have a good day!"

"Wait no 'Cilia, I'm sorry too! I was wondering if- if we could have a smoke break later?" Sicilia smiled at her friend, and crush. Regulus just needed an escape, and she was happy to be one. "Sure, meet me at the Astronomy tower after dinner!" She said excitedly.

She knocked on Professor Flitwick's' door, she got a warm "Come in!" from the elf/wizard. "Ah, Ms. Moody, what can I do for you?" She took a deep breath before asking, "Is there anyone of importance in Wizard history with the name Marvolo? What-what is it Professor?" She asked, after noticing he took a loud gasp at the name. "Why are you interested in that?"

"That was my middle name before I was adopted. My last name was Windsor, I'm guessing that's from my Muggle side," She said while fiddling with her middle ring. "I think we need to see Professor Dumbledore, you and your loved ones are in great danger."


	4. teenage rampage- two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she learns

THERE'S AN AIR OF uncertainty around her as she steps into Dumbledore's office, her eyes taking in the sights of the room. The gold cup Sicilia's eyeing gleams back at her, and all the paintings in the room seem to decide to gasp at the same moment.

"Is it...?"

"No, that can't be?"

The whispers of the old souls seem to be haunting her. Who was she? What made it so important, could her parents have down something? Why was she being haunted by the ghost of her pasts? "Bloody hell, I think everyone knows who I am except me." She said, a chuckle forcing its way out of her lips. It's cold and harsh, as though it's made purely of venom. Everyone thinks they have the audacity to act as though they know her life, as though they know her.

When she came to school she noticed the whispers, the stares, the pats on the back from sketchy people. Sicilia chalked it up to people being rude, but she vividly remembers crying herself to sleep at night because of it. She remembers wondering how people could do that to an 11-year-old, how they could shun out a girl who hasn't fully learned anything yet. How they could do that to a vulnerable child who's only looking for a way to fit in, a way to find comfort in her new surroundings. She was 11 and had no idea why people were doing this to her, too a lonely girl with pretty eyes and two pigtails.

When Dumbledore walks into the room, Sicilias breath started to become shorter and shorter. She's never been in his office, and she knew when she told the story to Amahle and Braeden they would tease her about being in the principal's office, something they learned from muggle telly shows. The sinking feeling in her stomach was now the only thing she could focus on because if she focused on the eyes and the whispers she would crumble in fear. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, the nervousness building up in her heart, and the horror building up in her head.

"Ah, Miss Moody, I've been expecting you," His voice had always brought an odd sense of comfort to the 5'9" girl, but she couldn't focus on it now. "You have?" She asked. "Yes, I presume it's about your birth family."

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, for the journey on learning who you are is going to be the most important of your life." She couldn't believe what he was telling her, all she could say was, "Bullshit," before turning towards a painting. "You, tell me, tell me what every single person is afraid to say!" She couldn't stop her words being turned into shouts as she realized how shitty a person Dumbledore was. "Your, your father is the dark lord," the painting said while ignoring the words telling him to stop from Dumbledore. "And my mum?" She asked, her mum was dead she knew that she had gotten 1,000,000 pounds 3 weeks before her 15th birthday, and a mansion left in her name with hundreds of items. "Your mother was a family member of the Queen of England."

"Oh, good to know, Toodle doo." She said while bolting out of the room, "Gotta pull a Lennon," she said giggling at her own terrible joke in an effort to try to stop the tears. She ran to the Gryffindor common room, she knew she wouldn't be able to solve the riddle at the moment. "Sheppard's Pie," the words slipped out of her mouth as she smiled at the Fat Lady.

"You're not a Gryffindor, are you? You'll have to wait until one comes," She said, a smile on her face that made Sicilia want to bash her face in. "Please," her voice came out as a mere whisper but was enough for the Fat Lady to open the door. "Sicilia what are you doing here?" Lily asked, she was sitting on the couch doing some Potions homework. "Do you know if Braeden's here?" She asked, her fingers were moving across her chin in a pattern of 1-2-3-4-5, a nervous tick Alastor had taught her. "Yeah, I think he's in his room, the Mauraders might be there so be careful, I heard Sirius is taking a liking to you."

Sicilia grimaced before smiling gratefully at the red-head. As she walked up the stairs she could feel her heart pounding, the blood rushing through her veins. What would she do now? She just wanted to be with her friends, watching a muggle movie, or in a dive, club getting high out of her mind. "Shit," She whispered, there was blood trickling out of her nose, she would faint any second now. "BRAEDEN MY NOSE IS BLEEDING! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" She said, using all her energy to bang on the door. She could hear Braeden muttering, 'shit shit shit shit!' behind the door, before opening it up to see the color leaving his friends face.

She had collapsed onto the floor a slight giggle leaving her mouth before the sickening 'crack' of her arm landing under her was made. "Woah, what happened to Moody?" James asked while eyeing the girl laying comically on the floor. "She got a nose bleed," he said simply. "What?"

"She gets nosebleeds when she gets big news-bad big news. She passes out after her nose bleeds, the blood freaks her out." He said while pulling her onto his back. She was 2 inches taller than he was and slightly heavier, he let out a small grunt as he fixed her position. "Here, I can do it," Sirius said while standing up, and throwing the girl on her back. He saw the bone slightly moving in her arm and grimaced.

"That's gotta hurt," Peter said. If Sicilia were awake she would've laughed and said something like, "No shit Sherlock," Sherlock was a detective from a muggle book that Amahle was obsessed with. Sirius had heard her say it before but never asked who Sherlock was. He made a mental note to ask her about it in DADA or Potions, or Transfiguration, or Herbology, he had just realized he had quite a few classes with her.

When Sicilia woke up she saw Amahle, Braeden, and Alastor standing over her with the biggest shit-eating grins on their faces. "Alright, what's up?" she questioned. "Well, a certain Black came in here asking about you, only to be told off by the other Black, which ended in them getting kicked out by Madam Pomfrey, oh and Lupin talked to Amahle here, it was so awkward, but they talked!" Braeden said, Amahle rolled her eyes and attempted to cover his mouth with her hand which resulted in her being licked.

She smiled, but then realized why she was there in the first place. "Voldemort's my father! And my mum was like the queen of England or some shit!" She said while smiling shyly. "Excuse me?" Alastor asked. "Um, yeah, so life storytelling," She said while fiddling with the rings on her hand. "All, I know is that they were both 17 at the time, my mum got knocked up, and she uh, she brought me to term, and I got adopted when I was 5, so I have few memories of her, but she said I was the highlight of her life. Remember the Nanny we got when we were 7? Yeah, that was her apparently, and uh my Dad never came back into her life or mine for that matter. I think he hates muggles so much because of that." She said a fake smile on her face.

"But, moving on, Sirius came in here right, and Regulus like kicked him out?" She asked, hoping she was right, because if she was, maybe he could fancy her back. She thought of his nice cheekbones and pretty eyes and perfect lips. "Nope," Amahle said while popping the p. "No way," she said while making eye contact with her brother. "Yeah way," Amahle said.

Sicilia was at dinner that night, much to Sirius's delight. He was still eyeing his brother for walking into the hospital wing as though he belonged there, as though he was worried about her.

He vividly remembered how his brother had a worried look on his face, and how his eyes tensed up when he noticed his brother. "What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, if looks could kill, Regulus would be dead. "Oh, so you have a sudden interest in her now? No, she's my friend Sirius! She's been here for me when I'm scared of what's gonna happen to me! When I get nightmares because of what happened to you, to me! She's always been here for me! And just because you thought she was pretty and would be someone you could sleep with doesn't mean you have to act as though you care!"

"Get out!" Sirius had said. "No, Sirius! You get out! She's the only friend I have and I won't let you whisk her away from me!"

Sicilia was sitting with Braeden at the Gryffindor table, Amahle next to them who was trying not to stare at Remus. "I know I'm trying not to stare at him, but it's just so difficult, he looks so yummy, so scrumdiddlyumptious." She said, letting out a gasp of horror as she realized what she had said. Sicilia let out a quiet snort which resulted in her laughing even harder. Sirius had stopped flirting with a random girl to pay attention to her laugh. He desperately wished that he had caused the laugh, for her to be saying, "I know for a fucking fact that you did not just say scrumdiddlyumptious. I hate you so much!"

Sirius knows he's said it before, and he'll say it a million times, her laugh is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. It's taking all his might to not go over to where she's sitting and kiss her because as much as he wants it, she might not. He notices Moony's eyes trailing to the girl with the braids and brown skin. The girl he was flirting with seemed to notice how Sirius's attention was no longer on her, but the girl Sirius would much rather be with. "Fine, be like that," She said while standing up dramatically.

"Don't look now but Sirius is staring at you, Cilea, and Remus is staring at you, Ama," Braeden whispered to them. With the attention from the Mauraders, more people looked at them, the 3 were trying their best to act as though they didn't notice the piercing stares they were being given. They were laughing, talking, showing each other music, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. As they walked out of the great hall after dinner, Amahle finally came to a realization.

"Guys, I think we're finally getting noticed."


	5. teenage rampage- three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which plans are made

SICILIA NEVER THOUGHT SHE'D get over Regulus Black and his stupidly perfect jawline and hair, but then again, she never thought that she would be watching Regulus receive a howler from her brother.

"REGULUS BLACK, DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MY SISTER! SHE IS A GOOD PERSON, A KIND PERSON, SHE DESERVES SOMEONE THAT IS NOT A DEATH EATER, PLEASE ACCEPT THIS, BECOME A DECENT PERSON, OR LEAVE HER ALONE! ANYWAY, HAVE A GOOD DAY!"

Sicilia cringed at the voice of her brother, she smiled apologetically at the younger Black. He waved her off like it was nothing, to him, it probably was. She heard a loud echoing laugh coming from the Gryffindor table, she turned her head around, her hair swishing around her face. She saw Sirius laughing infectiously, if it was in any other circumstance, she would've laughed too. She then noticed the way the other girls stared at Sirius, with stars in their eyes, love flowing around them. They desperately wished to be sitting next to him, his arm around them.

She noticed as Sirius's laugh passed down the hall, soon James, Peter, and Remus were laughing too, and there was this unspoken rule that if the Marauders were laughing, you had to laugh too. Laughter filled the room, in small bursts of energy, but it was still there, still a quiet buzzing, a reminder to Regulus that everything didn't have to be so black and white, that everyone could find joy in any moment.

"I can't decide whether this is utterly horrifying, or utterly exhilarating," Amahle whispered to the two. "Both," Sicilia had said, completely contradicting the "Neither," Braeden had said. "How come you don't think this is such a fun, horrifying, exciting thing?" Amahle had asked, her eyes never leaving Remus Lupins' face and adorable grin. "I don't like enjoying someone else's pain unlike you psycho's!" Braeden exclaimed. "Hey, I'm not a psycho!" Amahle retorted.

"Yeah, well you're the one with a signed copy of 'Catcher in the Rye'! I'm pretty sure that's anyone's guide to becoming a psycho!"

"You, you take that back!"

"Or what?" He said quite cockily.

"Or- or, I'll sabotage you on our next charms exam!"

Braeden took a deep breath, his eyes practically oozing with regret and betrayal. "You won't," he whispered, blinking slowly, as though it would help him take in the information even more. "I will!" Amahle said a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. She checked her wristwatch, it was full of scratches, and fading colors, but Amahle would never get rid of it because it was her grandmothers. "Remus Lupin is fit, that's all, that's all I'm going to say on this fine lovely morning, right before Muggle Studies, where I sit next to him."

Sicilia noticed the slight pink on her cheeks, and giggled lightly, before saying, "Go get him, missy! Sh-" She would've continued if Braeden hadn't rudely slapped his hand over her mouth. "What was that for?" She asked.

"If you embarrass her like that, I'll read your 2nd-year diary to anyone who'll listen!"

Sicilia gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth, she took a dramatic breath before saying, "You wouldn't!" All Braeden did was nod, and say "I would!"

They were about to continue with their conversation, but Sirius Black had decided it would be optimal to join their conversation at that moment. "What is in dear Sicilia's 2nd-year diary? Dirty writing about me?" Sicilia let out this very unattractive snort, Braeden was about to tease her but she said, "Shut it!"

"But, god no, Black, it's just really embarrassing because I went through a like really big 'Outsiders' phase so I tried to write like a greaser, did not work, it was so bad, and had like my biggest 12-year-old secrets, it was just not a good time for me, or for anyone for that matter. Who goes through the best time of their lives at 12?" She ranted, pulling a complete lie out of her ass. Truth was, she had written about the Marauders, and how much she had wanted to kiss all of them except Peter. She had written, quote 'he's ugly and he looks like a rat, it's so funny, and he's scary.' But, she would not tell anyone.

She had honestly been surprised that the Marauders didn't know, because, Braeden was their roommate, she had spent countless of hours in their vicinity, but never had a conversation with them. "Do you guys know where Amahle is? I was wondering if we could walk to Muggle Studies together. If she doesn't want to it's fine." Remus asked tentatively, his best mates looked at him in such pride, it made Sicilia's heart swell.

"Loverboy, she left about 2 minutes and 39 seconds ago," Sicilia said nonchalantly while reaching for her bag. "Wait, how do you know that?" Sirius asked, his eyes never leaving Sicilia's face as he stood up too. "Eidetic memory, duh!" She retorted, rolling her eyes immaturely. "What's that?" Sirius asked. "Basically, I can remember everything I read, or hear. Some people have photographic memories, but I don't." She said.

"That's brilliant! Maybe, you can help me with the exams! Yes, then I can ace my exams! You must be great at everything!" He said, excitement coursing through his voice. He ran his fingers through his chin-length hair, a large grin on his face, eyes as wide as galleons. "Sure, why not. Nothing bad's gonna come out of it."

Sicilia was wrong. She would eventually catch feelings for the older Black. Sicilia hated feelings, specifically crushes. She hated embarrassing herself, her cheeks heating up, stuttering, and saying something stupid. She hated the awkward giggles, the not knowing if they feel the same way. She hated not knowing, not being in control, and having a crush, was both. She hated the warm feeling because it always ended in rejection in tears. She didn't like putting herself out there, but poor little naïve Sicilia didn't have to know about that now.

Braeden, James, Peter, and Remus gave her a 'did you really just sign up for that' look, eyes glaring into her, mouths slightly agape. "Same time, same place?" Braeden asked, referring to their weekly sleepovers in an abandoned charms classroom. "Mmh, I'll tell Amahle in Ology, see you," Sicilia replied, a shy grin on her face, her hand waving in a lazy manor at the British-Korean boy. Their sleepovers had always been a fun time, they would watch Roman Holiday, despite Braeden's constant nagging. They gossiped, ate junk food, painted each other's nails, read magazines, planned outfits, did homework, and acted like normal teens.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Our weekly sleepover."

"Great, when and where, we're coming!"

"No thanks."

"Why can't we come?"

"It's for cool kids only," Braeden said, flicking his imaginary hair, before practically sprinting down the hall towards the Dungeons. Despite the fact Sicilia had waved good-bye to him already, Braeden had stayed put their entire conversation.

"Remus, you should start to date Amahle because you guys obviously fancy each other, and then Sicilia and Sirius can get close, and then they can finally shag, because Sirius has been desperate too for like the past 5 days, which is astounding, considering the fact he's never paid attention to a girl for more than 5 seconds." James absentmindedly said, a small grin on his face, he was dreaming about Lily and her perfect smile.

"Yes! Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! James, you're bloody brilliant! We get Remus to date Amahle, and then we hang out with her friends, specifically, Sicilia, and I woo her with my lovely hair and bam! Suddenly, she's in love with me!" Sirius was too in the moment to realize what James had said about his attention span, and James sighed gratefully, he was in the clear.

"Wait! What did you say about my attention span?"

"Doesn't matter, I see Lily, I got to go say hi!" James said, hurriedly, before running off.

"No! Come back here Prongs!" Sirius said, chasing after his best friend, a smile on his face. Sirius Black admittedly loved his life on days like that. Bothering pretty girls, getting tutored, giggling with his friends, an upcoming adventure already in the making. It was so much better than the summers in 12 Grimmauld Place. So much better than locking himself in his room, fighting with his siblings, and being treated like scum.

Sirius Black was content.


	6. teenage rampage- four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they have a sleepover

SICILIA, BRAEDEN, AND AMAHLE have always had fun sleepovers, always enjoyed each other's company. The sleepovers that have always happened monthly became weekly at the beginning of 1977. Braeden, being the pureblood he is, had never even been to a sleepover before he became friends with his two friends in 2nd year.

12-year-old Braeden was crying in the library, the 59% he had gotten on his potions homework being the main reason for his tears, the other part was because what would his parents say? Good ol' Mr. and Mrs. Domum, people who had always been proud of Braeden, always expected the best of him. And, Braeden was doing his best, but the pressure of a centuries-long legacy on your back is no easy feat for a grown man, let alone a 12-year-old.

Braeden's always been loved unconditionally by his family, despite them being pureblood Slytherins. They were proud of him when he explored the creepy house next door and learned that all people weren't great, they were proud of him when he got sorted into Gryffindor when he defended muggle-borns when he was him. But, the Domum's have always been good people, at least Braeden's little branch. There have been mean stinky people on each side of his mother and father's sides of families.

His father is a Domum (which coincidentally means home in Latin, although Braeden's father always said the place where he lived could never be a home), and his mother is a Black, sister of Narcissa and Bellatrix. Lyra Black had never been a black sheep, she was born 15 years before her younger sister Narcissa, now 22. Braeden grew up around Sirius and Regulus Black, but the second Sirius started acting out (age 6), he was unallowed to see his second cousins or some sort of cousin.

It was quite odd to see Sirius again when Braeden was 11, he had now matured, and looked like he couldn't be happier to be out of his house. It was excruciatingly painful for Braeden when Sirius's name was called. He can still remember how he walked up to the stool, his fingers shaking, his eyes scared, his pink lips murmuring words no one else could hear. He saw the breath of relief that left his mouth once the sorting hat had declared 'Gryffindor!' But, this made Braeden all the more worried.

Braeden never really believed in fate, not when him, Sirius himself, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were all thrown into the same dorm. He didn't think it was fate when Sirius finally started coming over for dinner again. Sicilia was the one who introduced him to fate, tarot cards, divination, and palm reading. So, Braeden is sure that it's fate when his childhood best friend starts fancying his best friend, and when one of his other friendly lads starts fancying his other best friend. There's just no way it's not.

But, when Sirius Black and James Potter come sauntering into their locked abandoned charms room that had been transformed into a sleepover room with Remus Lupin walking behind them looking slightly ashamed and Peter Pettigrew tip-toeing behind, he thinks it's fate being a bitch.

The trio is halfway done with Casablanca, and they're doing each other's makeup when the Marauders come walking in. Sicilia looks absolutely horrified while she mutters "Accio shirt," because all she's wearing is a sports bra and sweatpants. The four intruders all look up, in an 'I'm not a perv, I'm respectful' way.

Amahle giggles childishly, because of course the Marauders have to intrude in on them. "Feeling, like no one, ever respects us, honestly," Sicilia whispers, her cheeks still a light pink, because, that was fucking embarrassing.

"So, lads, what are we doing?" Sirius asks, while pushing Braeden's foot out of the way so he could sit right next to Sicilia. James sits on Braeden's sleeping bag, Peter on the floor and Remus sits down next to Amahle, once he asks permission of course. Braeden was thankful Lily Evans wasn't sitting down with them, because he was wearing fuzzy plaid pajama pants and a white shirt that said 'I <3 NYC'.

Amahle was glad that her shirt that said 'My dad went to New Zealand and this shirt is all I got' because that would be embarrassing as fuck. Sicilia is still embarrassed about the whole 'they saw me in my sports bra, and most definitely saw my tummy that I am embarrassed about'. But, now she's even more embarrassed because Sirius Black is sitting next to her, her eyeliner is smudged, her acne is ever so apparent and her hair that is separated so she could cut bangs is pulled up in front of her face.

"Uh, we're watching Casablanca, and we're doing makeovers. We already did our homework, painted our nails, and ate junk food, but we have to do our hair, gossip, and watch Roman Holiday, speaking of Roman Holiday, let me just," Amahle said while looking for her cd case that had the words, 'Best Movie Ever!!!! (you can suck on it Braeden, I love this movie)' on it.

"If you put Roman Holiday on the telly one more fucking time, I swear to Merlin's left tit, I will burn your Clue magazines!" Braeden exclaims, grabbing the case, and throwing it behind him.

"Hey!" Both Remus and Amahle retorted, Remus's cheeks warmed up, and while Amahle's cheeks still warmed up, it was incredibly difficult to see if you hadn't studied her face for hours on end, and luckily enough for Remus, he had.

"Okay, so, gossip," James exclaimed, he was sitting on his stomach, his feet kicking behind him, his fingernails were being examined by his blue eyes. Sicilia laughed at his childish nature, and while she still did the whole kicky thing, it was a little bit odder when a 16 almost 17-year-old boy was doing it.

"Okay, so did you hear, Snivellus and Lily had like a friend break up!"

"That's mean! But, he deserves it honestly!"

"Rosier got his dark mark!"

"I heard that a Ravenclaw hooked up with the DADA professor!"

"Amos and Jocelyn hooked up!"

"Did you hear that Sweet is releasing a new album in April!"

"Sirius started sending letters to your brother, Sicilia!"

"No, fucking way," Sicilia said with this new piece of information. They had already gossiped for 30 minutes and were working on Sicilia's bangs. "Why, why on earth would you do that?" She asked eyes widened in dismay. Sirius had started stuttering. Stuttering. Sirius Black did not stutter, he talked confidently, he whispered, he did not stutter.

"He's too much of a wuss to say it, but he wants to know how to woo you," Peter said, he had started warming up to the group. He finally could breathe, he didn't have to hide in his best mates' shadows, because as much as he loved the Marauders, he had always been forced to hide in their shadows. And with this came, the constant, 'Don't you agree, Peter?' or 'Pete, say yes' or his least favorite, 'Wormy, Wormy, Wormtail! C'mon, C'mon!'. Because he hates the stupid fucking nickname.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, not another fucking Howler!" Braeden said, amidst full-blown laughs. "No! Not brilliant, Howlers suck, what the hell are you thinking Brae?" Amahle's words tumbled out of her mouth, aggression, and amusement laced into them. "They are, they are!"

Sicilia laughed, making eye-contact with Amahle, they nodded, an agreement to send him a Howler. Sicilia threw her hair up into a ponytail, sectioning out the newly cut bangs. It really suited her, the shoulder-length hair that had been bleached underneath had been too basic for her taste. Her brown hair had never really stuck the same color, always changing between browns and almost reds. She hated having long hair, or extremely short, shoulder and chin-length was just for her.

"Oooo, very Cher," Amahle announced to Sicilia and Braeden, the 4 new boys were quite interested in if the Roman princess would be able to go to coffee and still be naive to think no one knew who she was.

The 7 tried to fall asleep at 1 in the morning, but only 5 were successful. Sicilia was used to staying up late, used to sneaking into the library with her invisibility cloak (she had been gifted one on her 13th birthday, by who? She didn't know) and trying to find her relatives. Anyone who left school early 7th year, and impacted those.

From the little she remembered from her birth mom, he was handsome, mean, aggressive, and when he talked, people listened.

Sicilia was positive she had good memories from her first 6 years of life, but honestly, who remembers much from before they're 4, and the 2 years after were spent going to pretty dances and sleeping in her mum's clutch.

Sirius Black refused to fall asleep that night, afraid his nightmares would freak out his new company. But, as he talked with Sicilia, and slowly moved his sleeping bag closer to hers so that maybe if he fell asleep and got a nightmare, he could grab onto her hand ever so lightly and feel comforted by the touch, he got more and more sleepy. He could hear the song Summer Breeze by Seals and Crofts as he fell asleep, but the pounding in his heart was much more apparent because Sicilia's hand was holding his. 

\----


	7. teenage rampage- five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she gets detention

SIRIUS BLACK WAS AWOKEN by a partly dressed Sicilia Moody and a fully dressed Amahle Ishna.

"Bloody fucking hell, what time is it?" James questioned, he had been awoken 30 seconds prior. "It's... 8:15, breakfast ends in 30 minutes. If you guys take the same time Braeden does to get ready, you should have enough time to eat and do whatever, here let me do your tie, Cilia, I swear!" Amahle said, walking over to Sicilia who was struggling with her tie.

"No, I can do it, I can do it! Look, I'm trying to tie my tie!" Sicilia said, yet failed funnily, she turned to Amahle, while buttoning her shirt and stuffing it into her black pleated skirt with a blue and copper line. "I swear, either Braeden or I have to do it every morning, why don't you put that fucking eidetic memory to use," Amahle exclaimed in a joking tone. "Studies show that only 67 percent of people know how to tie a tie," Sicilia had a smug look on her face.

"Not like that, I mean, just like let me write down the steps and then you can, okay, we're going. Um, guys, we're going to breakfast, if you miss it, there should be stuff in the muggle refrigerator!" Amahle called out. Braeden had met them 6 minutes later, he was reading his potions work that they had completed, potions had always been his worst class, and Sicilia more often than not had to help him.

"You'll be fine, if he calls on you faint or something like that," Sicilia murmurs, her hand covering her mouth because of the fact she had just taken a big bite of toast. "Do any of you have ciggies, I'm too tired to accio mine," Amahle whispered, she had to have a morning cigarette or else. "Yeah, I have one in my jacket pock. No, I don't, no I don't, Braeden, lovely, lovely Braeden."

"No."

"I haven't even asked you anything yet!"

"These are Marlboro, my favorite, no fucking way, mate, go ask both of your boyfriends, I'm sure they'd love to give you some, maybe something more."

"Gross! I'm going to go ask Reggie, he probably has some, anyways, be right back," Sicilia new the correct word was 'anyway', but honestly who uses proper grammar. She practically glided across the great hall, her eyes searching the table filled with green and black. She looked for the almost curly chin-length hair, sharp jaw structure, and a certain disinterest in his eyes.

The 16-year-old spotted her before the latter did. "Cilia!" He called, a pretty smile on his face. Sicilia isn't surprised that she fancied him ever since she was 14 and he was 13. The Regulus Sirius knew was mean cold, and odd, not the boy Sicilia knew at all. The boy Sicilia knew was kind, he treated house-elves with love, he knew how to make Sicilia calm down, he was a good person, he knew how to bake, he knew how to love, he knew how to be someone else besides a Black.

"Hey, Reg, do you have ciggies by any chance?" She asked, a typical tired smile on her face. "Yeah, I do, smoke session at 11?" He questioned, she gave him a nod, two cigarettes in hand, before walking away back to her table.

Remus entered the great hall, his best friends by his side. He was quietly humming 'More than a Feeling' by Boston, tuning out whatever James was saying, it was either that he was tired or it was about Lily, and he didn't care about that right now. He walked over to the trio he had learned a little about the previous day, he was only getting close to them because Sirius wanted to get in Sicilia's pants (despite the fact he said he wanted to go steady with her).

"Remus, hi, what's-"

"Amahle, I- uh, do- do- you want to go to H-Hogsmeade with me?" The three looked at him with wide eyes, eyes screaming of excitement, of confusion, of joy. "Amahle, hun, you haven't responded," Sicilia muttered into her friend's ear. "Oh, right! Yes, I would! When?"

"I haven't thought about that, but uh- I'll get back to you!" Remus exclaimed, practically running over, Amahle's eyes never leaving his arse. "Hey! Don't- Stop that! Stop, gross!" Braeden exclaimed. "Oh, grow up! One day there will be a quote like I hate to see you leave, but I love watching you leave, or something like that! And, then, you'll quote it all the time!" Amahle snapped, moving her head right and left, a large smile on her face.

"Get out of the way, All*gator Ba*t!" Evan Rosier. God that, bitch, he had always been a jerk, but more so to people of color, and muggle-borns. Without a second thought, Sicilia pulled a switch knife out of her jacket pocket and pulled it up to his throat. Evan's knife lay limp in his hand, shaking ever so lightly. His pulse had started to speed up his breaths became more irregulated, the sweat on his forehead started to build up, his pupils became smaller and his legs almost started to give up under him. Sicilia looked down to see his wand inching towards her, and pushed the knife deeper into his neck, this close to breaking the skin.

"Oh, poor you, Rosier. Who told you to bring a wand to a knife fight. But, let's get to the point, why don't we." Sicilia said in a harsh voice, noticing the slight crowd that was forming around them. "You ever say that again, or any racial slur to Amahle, or anyone for that matter, there won't be any blood flowing to that wand hand of yours," Her eyes looked like they belonged to a psycho, almost red with anger, and certainly full of malice.

"Miss Moody! What on earth is the meaning of this! Come with me!" It was Mcgonnagal, great. Sicilia licked her hand, slapped Rosier's cheek with it, winked, and said, "Good chat, Rosier. I sincerely hope we don't have to have it again." She went strutting after the transfiguration professor, pride bouncing through every step.

"Padfoot, I reckon your girlfriend is quite scary," Peter laughed, out of fear, or humor, he didn't know. "Well, she's not my girlfriend, at least she's not, yet. Aren't I right Jamesie!" James just shook his head, a sly grin on his face. "I asked Amahle out," Remus said, a large grin alit on his pretty face. "YOU DID WHAT? HOW? Tell me everything, oh Remus, you got to tell me everything, I've got to woo Lily!"

"I just asked her out! She said yes, end of story. I reckon some of it has to do with the fact that I don't keep bothering her, even after she tells me to stop!"

"Well, then how am I supposed to get her to notice me?"

"I think she already knows you exist, mate."

"Remus, let's go comfort your girlfriend and find out how we get Lily to like me!" But, the two left had walked away from the chaos the second it had finished.

"Well, Mickey, what am I doing here?" Sicilia asked, sitting in one of those chairs that had a desk connected to it, that Sicilia grimaced at every time. She was left-handed and every time she had a class she had to charm it to flip sides. "It's Professor Mcgonnagal to you, but, as it seems, you held a knife to Mr. Rosier's throat."

"He had it coming! He called Amahle a racial slur! What could I have done? Stood there and done nothing!" She exclaimed, her hands flying about, her legs were suddenly not bent, and she was standing up. "Yes, you should've, you should've come and alerted me, or Professor Flitwick and or Slughorn, for that matter. There are better ways to handle bullies and you know that. Sit down, Miss Moody."

"If I told you, it would still happen. He would get maybe a detention, a slap on the wrist, and then he would do it again! Now that he's had a knife to his throat, he'll remember! I've found that it's a good way of learning not to do something," She said snidely. "That might've been true, but alas, we will never know, your head of house is on his way, and he will give you your punishment." Mcgonnagal returned. "Gee, thanks, Mickey!" 'Cilia exclaimed. She had started calling her professor Mickey after she was introduced to Mickey Mouse. The name Mcgonnagal had reminded her of Mickey dearly, so bam, there was the nickname.

By the time she had made it to her first period she had been given a detention for that night, it would be with Mcgonnagal, and Sicilia didn't really mind.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Back, and James Potter came into transfig class, with shit-eating grins on their faces, and giggles erupting from their mouths. "You four!" Mcgonnagal yelled. "Detention, tonight at 6:30. My office." The four had stopped laughing and looked at her surprised and utterly confused. "Why, Minnie, why? You wound me!" James had said. "You look like you were up to something, Miss Sicilia Moody has detention as well, please don't corrupt her."

And with that, Sirius Black was no longer angry, yet excited. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, sicilia does have a savior complex


	8. teenage rampage- six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they have bake

SICILIA HAD ONLY BEEN to a handful of detentions. She got one in the first year for sleeping in, one in the third because she got caught smoking a ciggie, and one in 5th for not turning in her homework. And while she's never not enjoyed detention, she's sure this one will be boring, because she's been busted with her friends, and never by herself. But, when she walks into Professor McGonagall's room at 6:30 on the dot and sees the fucking Marauders sitting there, a cocky grin releases itself onto her face.

"Ah, Miss Moody, nice of you to finally join us!" The professor says, as though she was late. "Um, Mickey, I don't know about your clocks, but mine says it's 6:30," She said, looking at her empty wrist for dramatics. "Miss Moody, it's Professor McGonagall, take a seat," She said, pointing to an empty seat in the corner.

"You, boys, you will write lines for me 'I must not pull pranks', and then you will help clean up, without magic," McGonagall says, with almost a mother's touch. She looks to Sicilia, still trying to decide what she has to do. "You will write lines 'I must not threaten students with knives' 50 times, read 2 books write a summary of each, and organize the books. Now, I would like you to make sure these hooligans," Sicilia almost laughed at the word, because only old people trying to be hip said those words, "Don't mess around. I have to go, it appears something has happened down in the dungeons, Miss Moody, I know it was your friends."

Sicilia gasped, "Mickey, how dare you think my friends did that? We're all holy saints!" She exclaimed, making a cross, and then a praying motion with her hands. "Wait- shit," She whispered to no one in particular, "Is that like offensive if we're not religious?" She knows no one will answer, except someone does.

"I don't really know," Sirius says, shrugging his shoulders and sitting down next to her. His hair is shoulder length, and slightly wavy, she likes it that way. Sicilia bites down on the inside of her cheek because she has this inherent fear of saying something she was thinking. "So," He continues, and for the first time, he runs out of things to say. So, the duo sits in that kind of awkward silence that's not really awkward because you want to talk but always close your mouth when you're about to say something.

"God, why is this so awkward for some reason, don't you always have something to talk about? Uh," She racks her brain for something so very Marauder. "What's going on with Snape? I know you guys always know what his skinny is," She asks, dipping her quill back into her pot of ink. "His skinny?" He questions, eyes filled with confusion. "You know, like his drama, his gossip, what's going on with him?" She asks, seeing if it rings a bell in his mind. When he shakes his head no, she laughed, "God, Black, get with the times!"

"Oh, I am so with the times!" He says, shaking his face in hers. "Okay, so what does gimme some skin mean?"

"That doesn't count! That's muggle terms! Anyways," He pauses just for a moment to see she had already written about 15 lines. "I saw you sneaking in the other night, why were you-" He can't get the words out, because Sicilia shushes him. "Here, listen to this!" She hands him an earbud, and he puts it into his ear. He hears another song he's never heard, and tries to focus on it, but can't because the slight grin on Sicilia's face is so warm.

Love of two is one

Here but now they're gone

Came the last night of sadness

And it was clear she couldn't go on

Is how the song goes at some point. Sirius liked the beat, he tapped his foot along to it, the sound echoing in the classroom full of whispers, giggles, and the sound of quills moving. "What song is this?" He questioned, eyes wide, a smile on his face. "It's called Don't Fear The Reaper, I got it at a party the other day," She smiled. She continued writing her lines, her foot tapping along gently to the beat.

When the song was finished, Sirius looked at her expectantly, but when she took out the CD and put it back into his case he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Our group burned a playlist the other day, I think you'll like," She paused, "Uh, boys!" Their heads turn to look at her, noticing how Sirius was completely facing Sicilia, James made a mental note to tease him about it. "What's up 'Cilia?" Remus asked.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" James nodded enthusiastically, so which meant Peter nodded, and Remus did but on his own account. She pulled out a CD case that had the words "BARS' Giggling when you're high out of your mind playlist," on it. She took out the CD, put it into the CD player, and hit the play button while taking out the earphones. "Here," Sicilia said, handing Sirius the case, face down so he could see the titles of the songs. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He questioned.

"Write down the songs you like, and I'll burn you a mixtape," She continued with her work, having only a few lines left. "Wait, you'd do that? Um, that's- that's really nice of you, thanks!" Sirius paused and searched for a flirty remark, "You know, there are a few things I can do to repay, you," Sicilia sputtered, "Pardon?" Her eyes were wide and she had pushed down her pleated skirt that had risen to her mid-thighs.

"Yeah, I have a few good ideas in mind, love," Sicilia grinned and shook her head no. "You know, I don't my boyfriend would feel about that?" James let out a quiet, 'oh shit' and Remus' eyes never left the two, excited for the drama. "So, you have a boyfriend huh?" Sicilia thought about it for a moment.

"Um, kind of? We've hooked up a few times, don't tell anyone though, I don't want people calling me a skank. Not that anything's wrong with being a skank, sleeping with someone doesn't make you a skank, but it hurts to be called it, anyway," She let out an awkward laugh. "We met at a rave, and he wants to take me to town, so I mean, I don't really know," She covers her eyes with her palms, and laughs almost drunkenly. "Oh, well I'm sure sorta boyfriend wouldn't mind."

"Fuck off," She plays.

"That's an odd way to say fuck me," She clicked her tongue and lightly pushed him.

"So, Remus, let's talk about that date you're gonna have with my friend and the boundaries that come with it."

Regulus and Sicilia had abandoned their cigarettes and were now making apple pie in the kitchens. 'Chiquitita' by Abba was playing loudly and Sicilia was singing dramatically. Her left arm was out, pointing towards Reg, her right hand was over her heart, her eyes closed, and her head shaking. "C'mon Reg, you gotta dance with me!" She walked over to him, still singing the lyrics. "Rave, I'm making the fucking mixture, calm down for one second alright!"

He had started calling her Rave after he learned she loved raves (being a Ravenclaw was apart of it, but not a big part). It started off as a joke and just stuck. "Fine!" She said dramatically, "Should we listen to All the young dudes next, Queen, Bowie, Boston, or Sweet next?" He contemplated for a moment, before saying, "Play Sheer Heart Attack, and then just skip all the way to Killer Queen."

She nodded and went to go wash her hands to wash off the flour from rolling out the pie dough. Once her hands were clean, she grabbed her wand, a 10 ¾ Acacia wood wand with Unicorn hair and the ability to bend quite well, she exclaimed dramatically, "Accio Sheer Heart Attack CD!" Soon later it came zooming towards her, and she placed it into the case. She waited for it to finish spinning, and watched as the red 1 show up on the player, then pressed the button going to the next song. She listened as the song started playing.

Sicilia didn't even have to beg Regulus to dance with her, he came walking towards her, a smile on his face. The two held hands and jumped around the room in circles, screaming the lyrics. It was nice seeing Regulus so happy, so carefree. He wasn't the same boy that walked around with such precision, or the one that has so many issues with his family, or the one that was one of the Slytherin prefects that didn't stop the torment of muggle-borns but would never say the word.

The Regulus that was dancing around with her, laughing without a care in the world was the real Regulus, her Regulus. This version of the boy was the best kind, the one that was happy, the one that was safe, the one that was loved. Sicilia would do anything to help the boys out of the Black's house, and she really hoped he knew that.

"What the fuck is this?"

The two paused and looked to see Sirius fucking Black standing there horror in his eyes. "What does it have to do with you?" Sicilia asked, stepping forward. He was about to say, he's my brother, but technically he's not anymore, and Regulus is his own person. He then moved on to saying Sicilia was his friend, and that Regulus was mixed up with the wrong sort, but she's her own person too.

He did the next best thing he could think of, "You guys are probably doing this to spite me," Regulus let out a dry laugh, "You know not everything's about you Sirius! Sicilia and I are friends, we have been since my first year! You don't have to go mucking up the best friendship I've had and probably will ever have because you want to shag 'Cilia!"

"Hey!"

"No, you don't want to go steady with someone ever, you only want to shag someone! So just kindly shut the blinds and fuck off Sirius! Get your sweets and leave!" So, Sirius did, he didn't bother asking what 'shut the blinds' meant, but found it wasn't appropriate to ask. "Bye, see you both, some time," He muttered, shutting the door he had just walked through.

Sicilia didn't let out one of those cliche breathes of relief, she just sighed contently and looked at Regulus. He looked slightly scared, "Thanks for fighting my battle Reg," She wasn't very thankful, but knew not to say that right now. "Anytime," he responded, and he truly meant anytime. "Do you want to beat the frozen pie dough with me?"

Regulus thought for a moment, it was either that, crying (which he wasn't too fond of), or going to bed so fucking angry and punching a hole in the wall. "Yeah, I do, hand me a rolling pin."

-


	9. teenage rampage- seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they hang out

SICILIA HAS NEVER HAD to study for any test, ever. Okay, so maybe that's an exaggeration, but you get the point. She would read the book that Hogwarts assigned at the beginning of the school year in about 20-50 minutes, and never open them again. Then, when exam time came around, she might do some notes but that's more for Amahle and Braeden than for herself. So, she'll spend about 5 doing something for every exam and then play some American soccer or make some clothes.

But, instead of kicking the soccer ball at Amahle who always plays goalie, she's sitting in the Astronomy tower with a slightly angry Sirius Black next to her. She's trying to help him with Herbology work, but all he's doing is playing with his wand. "Sirius, I swear to fucking god-" She exclaims, throwing her hands down onto the cold floor. "What?" He says exasperated, throwing his hands up, and running them through his hair.

"Listen, you asked for me to help you and you're not fucking listening. So, listen to me, or- or-"

"Or what? You'll threaten me with a fucking knife?"

Sicilia gasps, eyes wide, and instead of saying some passive comment, she laughs. She snorts, causing more laughs to tumble out of her mouth. The laughs turn into silence wheezes, silent confessions of happiness leaving her mouth, it's a joyous confession, full of sun-kissed smiles, and late-night grins. It's a childish laugh full of love and happiness and fond memories, that only three people have been able to hear, well, now four.

"Please, please, oh Merlin, that shit was embarrassing, just forget that I snorted, please, oh shit, I can't," She smiles, eyes crinkling, teeth showing. It's such a smile, it makes Sirius stop doing whatever he was doing. "I will never forget that Merlin, you snorted! You snorted!" He smiled, and Sicilia was that close to swooning, because that Sirius Black smile could melt away your problems in a second.

"Oh, yes, and it was so charming! Right?" She asked, pushing her hair back. "Oh, yes, I can't help but swoon for you! You're all I think about all day every day!" He watches as she smiles, and puts her hand over her mouth. "I knew it! I knew it! I'm such a... a... Seer! I'm better than Trelawney!" She smiles at him, picking up her wand. "Go for her job! Go for it!"

"No, I don't think I'd like to have that job, you have to climb a ladder to go to her room and, I'm terrified of ladders, so," She smiles at him, shyly. Her shy smile turned into one of horror when he started laughing. "I- I'm sorry, I just, can't believe..." more giggles, "You're scared of fucking ladders," She lightly shoves him. "I have this faint memory of when I was like... 4, and someone threw me off of the ladder I was standing on and I broke my arm, and the ladder fell on me, and it was horrifying."

"No, fucking way, I can't believe, someone threw you off a ladder!"

"They, like picked me up and threw me off, and then I don't remember whether they threw the ladder on me, or it just kinda fell," She closes her eyes, puckering her lips slightly. The sun was starting to set, the oranges and reds glowed back onto her skin. Her eyes took in the world, the birds flying past in groups, the trees swaying slightly in the spring wind, the clouds slowly leaving the sky.

Sicilia could see other students sitting in the courtyard, taking in the same sight as she was. This was Sicilia's favorite time of year, springtime, or at least springtime sunsets. Summer was always too hot, and while she enjoyed it, summer had always brought some sort of bad memory. Fall was always just too sporadic for her, she liked knowing how the weather would be the next day. Winter makes her too depressed, too groggy, too upset, too horrible, the weather always made her sick.

But, spring, spring was perfect. It had warm days and cool nights, with the best sunsets, and best fruits. Spring was warm and fun, with tanned skins, and lightened hair. It was perfect, so fucking perfect. It was the middle season that many didn't like, but Sicilia lived for it, she absolutely lived for the partially melted popsicles that came with sticky hands, and the days at the black lake that always left you with sunburns. The birds with their early morning songs, and the flowers that you put in the braids your friends make after sleepovers that don't fade away until your hands run through it that bloom so well with their bright colors.

"Okay, so Herbology..." She starts but stops when her wand slides off her lap and falls down the tower.

"Shit."

Two hours later, they're still looking. "How the fuck can we not find your wand, it fell like right here," He says, pointing to the flag up at where they were sitting. "Wait, wait, can you accio my wand? That works right?" So, he tests it out. "Accio, Sicilia's wand!" It comes flying towards his face, slapping him in the face, poking his eyes. "Merlin's left tit! Fuck, that hurt!" He exclaims, covering his eye. "My wand! My amazing fucking wand!" Sicilia yells, holding it close to her.

"So, you're not going to thank me for my priceless work!" He yells at her, his eyes blinking so the lights go away. "Thank you, sir," She says, curtsying. "Well, you've got a stick in your hair, so maybe if I poke you in the eye with it, maybe we'll be even," His hand reaches towards her hair. She slaps his hand away, running from him.

The next day, she's listening to Amahle panic about her outfit for the day. "You think I know, I pick my outfits when I'm on drugs, so, uh, you get the point." Amahle rolls her eyes as Sicilia sends her a thumbs up, applying her clear lip gloss. "He'll be here in ten minutes!" Sicilia's eyes widen, running her fingers through her slightly curled hair, ruining the pretty curls. "Shit! Shit! Ok, here you go, take this, take this!" Amahle catches the cherry red bell-bottom pants, a white shirt with 'flower power' written on it, and a dark blue jean jacket. "I'll do your makeup, and when you're changing and doing your hair I'll distract them."

Sicilia applies a purple eyeshadow to Amahle's eyelids, orange blush, pink lipgloss. Amahle does the eyelashes herself, applying dark blue eye shadow to the corner of her eye. "Get into the clothes, and do your hair half-up half-down, I'll be back. And, oh! Put on those black disco shoes!" She runs out the door, to see Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, and Braeden standing there.

"Hello, boys," She leans into the doorway, smiling at them. "Amahle's gonna be here in a few, so uh, I've come to distract you all," She does jazz hands at the word distract. "So, what's the skinny?" She asks, hoping to ignore bringing up Lily. Lily has always been a sore spot when both James and Braeden are around. They both fancy Lily, Braeden more in a childish crush, with the gossip and subtle looks, James in a constant confession of love, prideful way.

"I've seen Lily at Quidditch practice! I wonder who she's there for?" Sirius nudges James, and Braeden tenses up. They both are on the Quidditch team, James as a chaser, Braeden is the team's current captain and seeker. "Who knows, maybe she's there for Mclaggen or someone," Sicilia mutters, "I heard Amos hooked up with Christina after he called her a slag! I can't believe it!" She practically yells, desperate to change the conversation.

"Oh, yeah! I heard about that!" Thank god for Peter fucking Pettigrew. She completely pulled the gossip out of her ass, in a desperate way to change the conversation. Peter had always been one to focus on the small things, on annunciation, on body language, on small changes. Peter sends her a sly wink and she sends him a grateful smile. "Really? I haven't heard? Tell me!" Sirius asks, excited for the gossip. She does, and her words tumble into each other, trip, stumble, in a less than smooth story.

When they all leave to go to Hogsmeade, the couple ahead of the group of 5. "Hey Marlene!" Sicilia smiles at Marlene and retrieves a warm smile back. "Hey, Sicilia!" She gets in return. "I didn't know you knew Marlene," Sirius looks at her. "I would say, there's a lot you don't know about me, but that would say a lot about my psyche so, let me say something in Latin so I'm cool."

She closes her eyes, hands searching for a cigarette. "Shit, I thought I knew Latin, um, next best language? Spanish! You all have your egos in the clouds!" She tells them, lighting her cigarette, offering one to the group, only Braeden accepting. "Yes, I know some Latin! Carpe Diem!" Her lighter lights up with a spark.


	10. teenage rampage- eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which she passes out

THE WHOLE 'YOUR FATHER is the dark lord' thing hasn't really set in Sicilia's mind, despite the fact it happened two weeks ago. She's just had too much to do. She's been working on her look, with flashier clothes, brighter eye makeup, and prettier shoes. Then she has her friend's drama and taking care of them. Lastly, she has the marauders, with their crazy bullshit. It's never really reached her mind, but when she finally has time to think after going on a run, she crashes.

The thought of the fact he's her birth father was a murderous bitch. She wanted to pummel him, to kill him herself, she wanted to give him a cruel painful death like he had given hundreds of others. He was this incredibly horrible person, she couldn't even put it into words. She hated her supposed father. She couldn't believe this scummy bitch was her father. And, he never even looked for her.

She wants to know why he gave her up, she means she's thankful he did, but she wants to know why he did it, why he left her with a teen royal mom. Why he decided to give up a daughter. She wishes she could know, she wishes she could know the secrets to the world. She hates not knowing, it drives her crazy.

And, the crazy ends in hurtful tears. It ends in biting her blanket so her sobs aren't heard by her roommates, it ends in doing something impulsive, it ends in crying over things she deemed stupid. It ends in such pain, such a stupid pain. Sicilia doesn't want to feel the stupid pain, she wants to shut off her feelings just for this one thing. She wishes and she wishes and she wishes, but wishing is just so exhausting, she wants it to be real.

She wants to know, so she does the only logical thing. She writes him a letter. After visiting Rosier, Slughorn, and Regulus she takes a quick shower. Then she gets into some sweatpants and throws on a small shirt. There are clothes all over the floor because Sicilia for some reason never has easily accessible parchment. There's a muggle pen in her hand because writing with a quill is just too fucking exhausting.

'Hey, dad,

It's me, your beloved throw away daughter!

Anyway, let's get on with it. Why did you give me up? I mean it's like sure, I get it, you hooked up with a muggle who you hate now! She's dead now, she died when I was 14, almost 15, her death was this big mystery, I think you killed her, but honestly, that's beside the point. They gave me away when I was 5, I would too if my 16-year-old screwup daughter gave birth.

I hate you for killing her. I don't have many memories of her, but I do remember her loving me, and holding me. She would sing me lullabies and put me in these cute outfits. She was nice, she was a loving mother, she just wasn't ready to be a mother, but you made her one.

I mean, you abandoned a girl you knocked up when you were like 25 or something I don't know. All that matters to me is I'd like to know why. I mean, I'm so fucking glad you did, because you can't love. It's just not in your genes, you'd probably get bored of me, and maybe kill me, but why?

There is one thing I ask, just one, and if you grant me this thing, I won't tell people where you are. You will not allow Braeden Domum, and Regulus Black to get a Dark Mark. Yeah, I know about that bitch, good luck, I also know about the Horcruxes, so yeah.

Xoxo, your lovely daughter Sicilia. P.s, try to keep your moves less logical.'

She closes the letter, closes it with wax, and gives it to her owl with an address. The reason she knows about all of this shit is that she's a master manipulator. She wants something, she gets it. With her pretty smile and eyes that I always know how to get her out of a sticky situation. She's powerful like that.

So, she interrogated Rosier and managed to see the tattoo that was permanently placed on his dark arm. She found out about where he was staying, Malfoy Manor, if he's not there, there are some other places he'd go. So, she copies the note, if he's somewhere else. She knew about the Slug Club thing, she hears things, she was offered a place, but declined. Her first slug club meeting she listened to Lily complain about James ('I know I'm a prefect and all, but Potter just gets on my nerves, so maybe I could hex him during patrol sometime,'), even with red cheeks.

She went to him with red cheeks and messy hair, and he told her in an instant. No liquid luck involved. She went to Regulus about the Horcruxes, like they had always done. They had been into taking him down for ages, and the Horcruxes were key. When they went to Dumbledore, he shot them down, because, of course, no one should trust the Slytherin who's a Black, and the daughter of the dark lord himself.

They made a plan to go after them the second she graduates school, they're going. They're working on finding out where they are, she thinks they've already found two, the diary and the locket. But, he disagrees, he doesn't think two teenagers could solve it so easily, but she's still working on it.

When she graduates the world better be ready for their teenage rampage.

She walks up to the owlery, her sweatpants clinging to her body, and she's pulling on her shirt to make it larger. Her converse are barely on her feet, not tied, and she's constantly almost tripping over the laces. The owlery is cold, and it smells when she gets up there. She says hi to the other Owls, and ties the letter to Amahle's Owl, Elise.

The owl flies off, and she continues walking back down to her dorm. All she wants to do is fall asleep, and it's only noon. So, she does. She sits in her bed, after downing a cup of ice-cold water. The first song from 'Give Us a Wink' by Sweet plays in her ears as she drifts off to sleep.

Sicilia wakes up 27 hours later. Amahle, Braeden, Alastor, and Regulus are sitting by her bed when she does. Her throat feels itchy, and she lets out a cough, waking up her friends and brother. "Sicilia, what the fuck?" Her brother asks, he has a new scar on his arm and Sicilia knows it's from his Auror training. He nods at Regulus, Amahle, and Braeden so that they leave, they give her a warm smile.

"I thought you said you were sober," Her eyes widened in a frenzied panic. "I- I am," She lies. "Well, Madam Pomfrey says you passed out because of an overdose, and that doesn't seem very fucking sober to me," His voice is venom and Sicilia wants to cry because of it.

"I've been sober for a week, that's the last time we- we went to a party," She cries, throwing her face into her hands. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean to upset you, we just, want you to get better," She never thought she would be getting this talk. She never thought she would be getting attached to the drugs, to the coke, to the acid, to the molly, to it all. But, she crashes without the weekly parties.

She can't deal without it now, she's been running on drugs since the beginning of 6th year, she's been doing drugs since 3rd year, she doesn't think she could stop, or she ever will. But, it's so taxing, it's so exhausting, keeping the secret, throwing up often, the diarrhea, the headaches, it's all so disgusting. "Madam Pomfrey is going to give you this potion to curb the cravings and make you feel sick whenever you have some."

"I'm sorry, Alas," She tells him, the flowing tears make her feel pathetic. "There are going to be consequences, but that's after you're sober, okay?" He hugs her warmly, and she cries into him.

Regulus knocks on the door, Sicilia knows it's him because of the rhythmic pattern. "Come in," She calls out, wiping her eyes. "Hey, we got a whole party of people waiting out here, who knew you were so popular?" Regulus jokes, and watches intently as her classic smile grows on her tear-stained face. "Oh, you wound me Reg," She feigns offense.

"I thought you knew, me, Amahle, and Braeden are rising through the ranks with popularity," She half-jokes. There's a small truth in it, they were gaining popularity, probably because of Amahle's relationship with Remus, and the group mixing.

"I thought, I caught you up on this Reg," Braeden rolls his eyes comically, shoving him in the elbow. "Yeah, get with the program, Arcturus!" Regulus gasps, "I knew, I shouldn't have told you my middle name!" He erupts. "Your guys' middle names aren't funny! Sicilia's is Annice, Amahle's is Calypso, and Braeden's is Draco!" He tells them.

"I still think Draco is pretty funny," Amahle confesses. "Me too," Sicilia agrees. "Hey! Says Calypso!" Braeden gets in her face, a cocky grin on his. "At least it isn't like Lucius or something dumb like that," Regulus jokes. "Yeah, at least it's not that," Braeden agrees, a smile on his face.

"So, the entire Marauders friend group is here, waiting for you, what's that about? Don't tell me you're like quadruple teaming them are you?" Alastor jokes. Sicilia hits him with a pillow. "The fuck?" Her eyes are wide, the exhaustion is evident on her face.

"I'm tired, let me sleep," Sicilia complains, rubbing her eyelids with her fingertips. "No, no, no, you got to take the potions, and then stay up until 8 so you don't mess up your sleep schedule," Alastor tells her, a kind smile on his face.

It reminds her of whenever Sicilia gets sick and he takes care of her. Her parents do too, but they're often exhausted from work, they still love her and care for her more than anything except Alastor, but they're tied in their parent's minds.

She takes the potions, and falls asleep at 8:15, with her big brother holding her hand.


	11. teenage rampage- nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they gossip

WHEN AMAHLE COMES RUNNING into Sicilia's and Braeden's abandoned classroom, cheeks flushed, clothes a mess, they both sit up excitedly. Amahle's hair is strewn across her face, some of how braids are undone, but the ebony-skinned girl who's glowing doesn't seem to care.

"I hooked up with Remus," She tells them, watching as Sicilia's face explodes into one of happiness, excitement, and expectancy. Braeden's is one of horror, worry, and a tad of 'I owe Sicilia 10 galleons'. He rolled his eyes, watching as Sicilia pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. She wrote 'Reminder to pay the coolest person on Earth 10 galleons,' Braeden shoves her, but takes the parchment and pockets it.

"So," Sicilia sips on her lemonade through a straw, "Tell us everything, right now!" Amahle looks highly offended. "Bold of you to assume I wouldn't I mean, come on, Cici," She jokes, Sicilia grimaces. "Cici?" Braeden laughs, "Oh, yes, Cici, I mean, what did you think? That Amahle and I would just converse without our dear Cici."

"God, I hate that nickname," Sicilia tells them as if they already don't know. "So, anyway, was it freaky deaky, or was it far out?" Braeden shakes his head, "You've got to stop speaking in this fucking slang, I don't get it!" Sicilia snorts, "That's what Sirius said!"

"Are you serious?" Amahle watches in disgust as Sicilia's face lights up, she knows Sicilia's about to make some stupid pun. "No- You are not going to be making some fucking pun when Amahle just had sex with her crush of like 3 years! It's like you having sex with Regulus!"

"Well..." Sicilia pauses, tightening her ponytail, "About that," She closes her eyes shamefully. "For fucking sake! You've got to tell us this shit, I wish we had like popcorn or something. 'Cilia, you'll go after Amahle does." Sicilia nods, satisfied.

"Okay, so, I didn't expect it, you get me..."

Sicilia was in tears by the end of the retelling of the story, "I know you did not bolt after you hooked up with him!" Braeden exclaims, horror painted onto his face, his eyes being the telltale sign. "It's not my fault! I just kind of left, he didn't realize I had! So, it's not really, my fault, he was just kind of oblivious," She shrugs, a regretful smile on her face.

"Are you like...pregnant?" Sicilia asks hesitantly, not daring to meet her eyes. "No, I made sure we were safe, and If I were pregnant, I'd ask Madam Pomfrey for a y'know, spell," She whispers. "Let's go get food, I'm fucking hungry," Braeden stands up, stretching his legs. "Psh, you always are, what's new?"

The tickling of the pear has always been Sicilia's favorite part of going to the kitchen. Sicilia coughs accusingly as Braeden reaches to tickle the pear. "What?" He asks, "You always do it! I should get a turn right?" Sicilia tickles the pear and watches as the door slides open for them.

Faint voices tickle the trio's ears but ignore it, "Are we going to pull an all-nighter so I can tell my story?" Sicilia tells her friends, looking for the fridge, but pauses when she sees the 4 marauders. Braeden laughs, throwing his head back as the happiness leaves his mouth. "I swear to fucking Merlin, Braeden," Amahle mutters, stuck in her spot.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Sicilia offers, scratching her eyebrow. "Nothing," James' voice is unreasonably cold, "We're just going over how Amahle-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to stop you there, she did what she did, she can't go back and change it. We can leave them so they can work it out because as much as we want to believe it's our business, it's really fucking not." Sicilia's words echo in the room as she gets snacks and drinks. "And, when, you guys get back into your dorm room, you will not talk shit about Amahle, because I have enough knives for all of you and your tiny dicks!"

Sicilia grabs Braeden's arm and drags him out of the kitchen. "That was such a cool move, Merlin, you're so cool Cici," Sicilia scoffs. "Your names are all basic, Braeden, Draco, Domum. I mean I could call you like Dracula because of Draco, but that's a stretch, and only Muggleborns would get it. And, I'm not sure that would give me a lot of street-cred, with the war going on, and who my father is, you know?"

"Noooo, I'm sure your father gives you lots of street-creds, I'm sure people either want to be with you or be you!" He twirls her down the empty hall for no reason. "Why are we spinning? Why are we spinning?" She looks at him, eyebrows pulled together. "Because, spinning is fun, and you're wearing this long flowy skirt and seeing it spin is fun, so spin!"

"True," Sicilia confesses, "Sing a song! I can't spin without a song!"

"Okay, okay, um," He pauses, "Suddenly, I know 0 songs, none at all, who's music? Don't know her!" He yells, eyes trailing her skirt that no longer flowed through the air like a leaf in fall. "It's fine," She smiles at him, and it is, it truly is. "Want to come to the Gryffindor common room? I'm sure the Ravenclaw one is boring right now," Sicilia just nods no.

"I'm going to paint, or do some artsy thing, I'm too tired to run, plus, I can tell Amahle all the gossip about code red when she comes back." Braeden comes rushing towards her, "You know, the Ravenclaw common room doesn't sound so bad right about now."

"We can work on your subtle flirting for milk and honey," Sicilia suggested, Braeden grimaced at the code name. "We really have to work on better code names," His arm is thrown over her shoulder, despite the height difference. "We do, they're quite pathetic!"

The reason Regulus was code red was that his nickname 'Reg' was close enough to red, and code red could be referred to in about any situation. If you really wanted to figure it out, you could in about 20 minutes, if you knew Sicilia well enough. Lily was honey because originally they wanted to make her code name 'buttercup' but that's far too easy. A flower code name for a flower name, yeah no. Since buttercup is a sweet, that's where the honey comes from, butter comes from cream, and that's close enough to milk.

After they've come up with new code names (Greek Mythology for Lily and Caveman for Regulus) an owl comes flying towards the window and waits patiently. Sicilia opens the window, takes the letter off of Elise, and pets the owl lovingly.

"Why do you have a letter that says 'From the Dark Lord'?" Braeden asks, anger bubbling in his throat. "I uh, wrote to him..." She smiles awkwardly. "YOU DID- Oh, hey Ama, what's up?"

"Why the fuck were you yelling?"

"Sicilia here wrote to her dear father!"

Amahle's eyes widen in rage, "YOU DID WHAT? WHY?" Her voice booms in the decently sized room. "Well, um, Amahle how did your talk go?" She deflects. "No, let's read this new letter!" She takes it from Sicilia's shaking hands.

"'Dearest bitch', ooo, good start," Amahle jokes. "Continuing, 'Let's get some things straight, you are a throw-away daughter, I didn't want you, you were a filthy half-blood, no one wants a fucking half-blood. Your filthy muggle mother was a loose end, she had to die. It's the circle of life.' What a cruel circle. 'Go after the Horcruxes, enjoy a painful death.' A painful death sounds pleasant, doesn't it?

"'I cannot stop people from getting my mark, it would be cutting them off from enlightenment, and a happy life. I'm sure your Headmaster would not care to know my location, I'm sure he already knows. He's raising you for slaughter, to fight in a war he is too horrified to fight in himself. Sincerely, your father, the dark lord.' Woo! Great letter, Sicilia!"

"Um, I was going to tell you all, but, there's just so much going on!" She admits, even if what's going on is petty teenager drama. "We know, we just, wished you'd tell us sooner," Braeden's voice is dripping with disappointment. Amahle clears her throat, "Let's dissect this letter," Sicilia and Braeden agree.

In the Gryffindor boys dorm, they were all reading a letter, just a very different one.

"Do you think I sound, mean?" Sirius asks, his eyes roaming the parchment that had a letter written to Alastor Moody. "I think you sound just cocky enough, just send it, and we'll deal with it later," Peter tells Sirius, desperate to play chess.

'Dearest Alastor Moody,

It's Sirius Black, someone who has your sister's state of mind in his best interest.

I was wondering, how do I 'woo' her? Your sister is an admirable person, at least by my standards, which should mean a lot to anyone. Should I make her playlists? Should I draw something, or at least ask Peter too? Should I teach her how to prank?

As you can tell, I am very cool, and Sicilia deserves someone cool like me. If we get together, she'll be happy, so that means you won't have to worry about her, which will honestly benefit you and your family.

Please get back to me as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Sirius O. Black Potter'

"Yeah mate, I'm still in tears over the whole 'Potter' business, but I'm sure it's a good letter!" James exclaims, wiping his eyes. Remus pats his back sympathizing with him, "I'd be crying too Prongs, don't worry."

"Well, lads, time to go send the letter!" Sirius exclaims to the room, patting his legs. "So, we're not going to talk about what happened in the kitchens?" Remus asked, anxiously. "No, I think I'd like to keep my dick, after all-"

"Nope! No dick jokes for me, Pads!" Sirius shoves him, and he jokingly falls to the ground.

They run into Lily in the common room, and Sirius groans internally. Guess his letter will just have to wait, but at least he has entertainment. He'd ever miss James making a fool of himself in front of Lily, it'll give him something to talk about with Sicilia later. The dopey grin on his face makes Peter do a double-take.


	12. teenage rampage- ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they see a movie

BRAEDEN IS ALL FOR his friends being in relationships, Amahle with Remus, and Sicilia with some random boy from the dive club (his name is Kol and he's really hot). But, when Sicilia starts sneaking out twice a week rather than once, and Amahle is spending lunch with him and some afternoons with him, he's feeling a little left out. It's not like Lily's interested in him. He's just a guy she sees in the hallway, who smiles at her with rosy cheeks and talks to her with a small stutter.

He knows he might've had a chance with the red-headed girl if he talked to her, built a bond with her but no, he spent 3 years acknowledging her, never wanting to get to know her, and 3 years wanting to know her but never able to. It's this hurt he can't blame on anyone but him, he's talked to Sicilia and Amahle about this enough to where he's almost come to peace with it, but crushes will chip at you until there's nothing left.

It'll leave you with a broken heart, tears that stain your favorite shirts, and broken ceramic mugs that are laying all over the ground because you've thrown them in anger. The heartbreaks small in itself, but the anger and the regrets come in small tidal waves, slow yet consistent until they grow and grow and grow until they're tickling your waist. By then you've grown used to the pain, to the small reminders of who you could've been with them.

The pain grows until it's reaching your mouth, the salt water's opened up every old wound by now, the pain is excruciating, all you want to do is let go of the feeling. But as the pain builds, and as it suffocates you, you welcome it, you learn that you'll be stuck with the pain, so you adapt. You adapt to the pity smiles, the awkward waves, the smiles they share with their significant other, you let it drown you until it doesn't feel like drowning anymore.

If you've dealt with it long enough, the knife in your heart stabbing repeatedly will no longer feel like the end of the world, but just a sharp pinch in the place it all went wrong. If you're lucky enough, the water will slowly sink, until it's just tickling your toes, and you're numb. If you're lucky, the numbness will go away, and you can welcome back all the feelings you drowned out so the pain would go away. You welcome the simple things, laughter, love, anger, hate, all the things you would've hated but now you love.

It's this cycle that Braeden's heard of, he's seen it, first hand, and he's not willing to do it. He doesn't know how James has done it, he knows he's more brave and courageous, maybe he's gotten used to it, maybe he has friends that can hype him up in the needed way rather than 2 Ravenclaws who always search for the best answer. Maybe if he'd have gotten used to rejection, he could've told Lily he's fancied her by now.

"I hate being lonely!" Braeden sobs into Sicilia's shoulder at the beginning of April, she rubs his head soothingly. "Hey, hey, shhh," She whispers into his ear, holding him tightly. "One day you'll find someone, and the butterflies in your stomach will grow, and you'll be happy with someone! What do you want to hear?" She asks, she sucks at comforting someone, and all she wants to do is make her best friend feel better. She needs to know how to make him feel safe, how to make the pain go away.

"I don't know, I don't know!" So, she does her best to hold him, whispers sweet nothings in his ear, brushes his hair, gives him tissue's to clean up his tears, she tries, she really fucking tries. "Hey, guys, what's up!" Amahle calls into the Ravenclaw girl's dorm room. Her smile drops when she notices her sobbing friend. "Hey, what's up? Should we talk about it?" Her voice is call and motherly, she's far better than Sicilia at dealing with tears. She's just never been able to deal with tears that aren't her own, it's not in her DNA.

Amahle takes over for Sicilia, she excuses herself, throws on a sweatshirt, and heads down to the common room to get 3 glasses of water, one room temperature, one mainly ice with a little bit of water, and one with 5 ice cubes. She takes the glasses up, to see Braeden is already calming down. Amahle truly is amazing.

"Hey, I have an idea," She hands Amahle the room temperature water, and the 5 ice cubed water to Braeden. "What if we go to the cinema and see what's new, we can watch a movie, I heard they're playing That Touch of Mink, we can go and watch the movie, eat junk food, and forget about this place. Or, we can sit and cry and listen to sad music while we eat crisps and ice cream, whatever you want Brae."

He rubs his eyes and starts to yawn. "That Touch of Mink doesn't sound half bad as long as we have some razzles, pop rocks, and popcorn," He smiles confidently, "Oh and maybe some coca-cola," Amahle shakes her head, laughing. "I can get behind that!"

"Great! So, what are we wearing?"

Two hours later they're sneaking their way into a movie, bags of food hidden in a small purse with an extension charm. "Shhh," Sicilia giggles as they laugh about something, it's the adrenaline rushing through them. They find a seat near the back, and the three of them sit, content. It's not the normal thing that they would do on a Tuesday night, but it brings them the same adrenaline rush.

They're still going to have to sneak back into the castle, a little bit tipsy because of the alcohol mixed into their soda's, and they're going to have to hide in the shadows of the school, the sound of a rat moving across the stone floor would make them stop in a sweat. It was going to be fun; their kind of fun. It was going to end in adrenaline rushes, and smiling as they go to sleep.

They watch the movie, whispering jokes about everything, giggling at the old ladies who shush them, creating stories about the people in the cinema, eating their foods, and just goofing around. It's a good distraction, for the loneliness, and the pain and the potential heartbreak the 3 of them know is coming. Amahle's about to be in a teenage relationship at age 17, it won't last, it'll end in such pain. Sicilia's having a fling, and she's this close to being attached to him.

Braeden's going to have to watch while Lily and James get together- it's inevitable, they're soulmates and the trio knows it. They know one day they're going to watch as they have a life together, and grow old as they watch their children find and fall in love. It'll end in heartbreak for all 3 of them, but as Cary Grant, Doris Gray, Gig Young, and Audrey Meadows shine on their screen, they chose to forget all the pain that could come to them.

It's evident someone has been roaming through the halls of Hogwarts because of the popcorn and candy that trail them. The trail ceases once they go up the stairs, thankfully. "Guys, guys," Amahle hisses in the dead of night. "What?" Braeden questions, a look of annoyance on his face. The ebony-skinned girl points to the floor, the duo unaware of the trail, panics. "We're going to leave the food here, in the corner of the room, clean off our fingerprints!" Braeden suggests, dropping his food on the floor and casting a spell. The two others follow with his plan.

They giggle silently until they hear Filch's voice, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" They all rush into the nearest classroom, they unlock the door with a bobby pin (thanks to Sicilia) because using magic wasn't working. They didn't expect to see the 4 Marauders huddling over a map, their heads covered by an invisibility cloak.

The 3 share a look, they giggle, they giggle until it turns into loud laughs, the loud laughs turn into silent wheezes, clutching each other to stay upright. "You- you, guys," Amahle starts, but is unable to continue, she takes a deep breath, and does a motion in front of her face that's supposed to stop her laughing, it doesn't. "You were hidden under an invisibility cloak, except- except, only your upper body, so your legs are showing, and god this is funny!"

"Please, they're so tall, and they must be using their heads to support each other!" Braeden tells the group, still laughing. They all calm down, as the Marauders look at them. Braeden casts a spell to get the map they were huddling over, it's just a piece of parchment now. "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good," The Marauder's eyes are painted with confusion, and horror, how the fuck did he know the password?

"Oh, you guys seriously need to figure out how to do silencio spells, you all suck at them," He looks directly at James, he would normally be the one to cast the spell. Sicilia stands there awkwardly, eyes darting over the map, "He's like right around the corner, so uh," She casts a proper silencio spell, and jams the lock with a hair clip.

"Well, we might be here for a while, so do we want to share? Or, should we act like none of us were here in the first place?" Sicilia asks, pulling razzles out of her bag. "What the fuck?" Braeden looks at her bag of candy, "Well, it's not exactly like I was going to throw away perfectly good candy because we were making a mess!" Amahle nods approvingly, grabbing a pack of pop rocks out of her pocket. "Amahle, you too?"

"Yeah, well, we missed dinner, so" She smiles awkwardly, sitting down against a wall, dragging Sicilia down with her. The two do a trade and continue eating their candy. They both offer some to the group and continue to pull food out of Sicilia's purse. "We have 3 unopened bottles of coke, so you guys will have to figure it out," Sicilia hands Braeden his bottle, which has the majority of the drink left. "We have some popcorn, candies, and uh, that's it."

The 4 boys take it gratefully and sit down across from them. "So," Remus clears his throat, Amahle looks up like it's her job, "What were you guys doing?"

"The cinema was playing That Touch of Mink, so we decided to go," Amahle says, smiling pretty at the boy she's about 1 date away from being her boyfriend. "That Touch of Mink?" Sirius asks, and Amahle rolls her eyes, purebloods. "It's this American comedy that came out in 1962," Braeden starts, excited, it's one of his favorite movies.

"Cathy is this unemployed woman living in New York City, she gets hit on by multiple people and she turns them down. She meets this guy, Philip, who stains her dress, and he asks her out on a date. Philip's boss is all angry at this, and Robert, his boss, goes to therapy and is all upset. His therapist is like, huh, maybe you want to be in a homosexual relationship with him!"

"So, like this is the 60's being gay is prohibited, and Robert is like no! Anyway, Philip takes Cathy on a date to go see the Yankees play, Cathy gets all upset with her famous neighbors, and the umpire kicks them out! And then, Philip buys a ticket to Bermuda, and Cathy says yes. She thinks he wants to hook up with her, which he does, and she just gets sick, on purpose, he's angry. They go to Bermuda again, and Cathy gets drunk to soothe her nerves, which is all kinds of wrong."

"She falls off the roof," Braeden finishes for Amahle, "And is carried through the hotel lobby in her pajamas. So, Connie, Cathy's roommate, and Robert, the potentially gay one, convince Cathy to go on a date with the guy she rejected at first because they think Philip is in love with her! Beasley, the guy she went on a date with is all gross, and Cathy gets married to Philip. On their honeymoon, Philip gets sick so they don't hook up, the movie ends with them having a kid.

"They let Robert take care of the kid a lot, so when Robert's therapist asks if Robert still fancies Philip, he says no and shows the baby to his therapist, and yeah!"

"The end," The three say, smiling.

"Merlin that sounds like a stupid film," Peter says, yawning, Braeden looks heavily offended, and like he's about to kill him.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Sicilia smiles at their happy and excited faces.


	13. teenage rampage- eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which he gets the dark mark

EGULUS IS VERY CONFUSED as to why his mother, Walburga, requested for him to come home on April 11th, 1976, but that day would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Hello, Minerva!" Slughorn had called into the Transfiguration class. "Hello, Horace, what can I assist you with?" Regulus was desperate for the break, Transfiguration was always his worst class. "Well, Mrs. Black has asked that Regulus go home. I'm here to escort him to Dumbledore's office."

Regulus with a face of confusion grabs his backpack (he refused to own a messenger bag) shoves his quill in his pocket, the ink in a side pocket of the backpack gives Professor McGonnagal his work, and walks out of the class.

Awkward silence is seemingly the only thing that can occur when you're walking anywhere with your professor. "So, erm, Mr. Black," Slughorn's nasally voice alerts Regulus, he hates being called Mr. Black. It's his father, it's the stereotypes that come with being a Black, being a Slytherin king, being him. He's not 'Mr. Black' he's Reggie, Reg, Regulus, he's the same boy that's quietly judging the other Slytherins and their pureblood supremacist ideologies. "How are your studies going?"

"They're going well, Professor," The awkwardness settles back into the air. He's too anxious to talk with his Professor, what on earth would require him going home at the beginning of April? In a sudden fit of realization, he stops cold in his tracks.

The dark mark, he was going to get the fucking dark mark, oh shit.

Slughorn looked at him in anticipation, Regulus caught up with him, "My apologies, sir." Slughorn just waved him off, and let him into Dumbledore's office. "Hello, mother," He greets his mom with a warm smile and a head nod. "Hello, Regulus," Walburga's rare warm smile, is funny. It's not natural, so her face creases in all the wrong places, but Walburga doesn't care, her only son at this point, is about to get his dark mark. Their family would continue to be a prodigy and everyone would forget about Sirius Black.

"Goodbye, Professor," Regulus nods at his teacher, who nods and smiles back. "Well, Mr. Black, will be allowed to leave for 24 hours, and if he pleases to return any sooner than then, it would be greatly appreciated if you would send an owl, declaring his return. Farewell," Dumbledore tells them, malice behind his smile. Regulus wants to kick and scream, he pleads with his eyes 'no! Don't let me go! Don't let me go!' But, the old man doesn't get it.

Soon enough, with dust on his shoulders, he's back at 12 Grimmauld place, a group of other Death Eaters waiting patiently in the dining room. "Hello, father," Orion stands up, and hugs his boy, "Hello, my boy, you are about to make us all very proud." Regulus sucks in his breath- he is getting the dark mark, but with an audience. He wanted to think 'how worse could it get?' but he'd rather not be jinxed at this moment.

"Mum, what is all this?" Regulus questions, despite already knowing. "You, my dear son, are getting the dark mark!" Regulus smiles as those he's proud and excited, he's glad he already worked it out, or else the look of terror on his face would confuse the guests. He curses Sirius in his mind, how could he leave him there? To be the perfect son, and have all the weight fall on his then 14-year-old shoulders. He's about to get the dark mark, he has no older brother to protect him, no older brother to protest the beatings, to take it for him.

"Oh! How lovely, I'm sure the Dark Lord will be very pleased!" He questions his response, how in the world was he supposed to act when his life is about to be ruined. "It was actually his idea, dear." Voldemort had sent a very strong suggestion to the Blacks about giving him the dark mark after he received her letter. He didn't dare say her name, she was a stupid mistake, he would never love her, had never talked to her, yet she knew his deepest darkest secrets- the Horcruxes.

The Blacks didn't hesitate, they set everything up the same day, and were picking up Regulus from school the next. "Mum," Regulus whispered to his mother once he was set up in his chair, and a very important wizard, whom Regulus didn't know the name of, had his wand and ink ready. "Will- Will it hurt?" Walburga nodded, "Very much, dear. That's why I slipped some numbing potion in your drink, just act as though you are in pain, son."

She gave him a smile, similar to one Sicilia gave him when she was telling him a secret, only Sicilia's was prettier and full of much more homeliness. There were moments when Regulus didn't mind his mother, this was one of them until he realized she was the reason he was sitting in that chair, ready to get the dark mark. "Well, this is your last moment before being a death eater, how do you feel?" Lucius Malfoy asked him, holding onto his wife's hand.

He was scared, very fucking scared, but he couldn't say that, not to them, not now. "Anxious, but very prepared for what's to come." Anxious was good enough for them because they all nodded in recognition. "I was very excited for my dark mark, do not worry Regulus!" Bellatrix smiles wickedly at her own anecdote. He fakes a grateful smile.

Without warning, the man grabs his arm and starts tattooing the 15, almost 16-year-old boy. It tickles, Regulus almost laughs, he grimaces, looks away from his with closed eyes, and hisses quietly under his breath, he hopes it's convincing enough. 'Here's to ruining my fucking life!' He cheers in his head, thinking about Hogwarts and how he'll tell this all to Sicilia the second he gets back.

It takes 3 fucking hours for his tattoo to finish, and the potion wears off right at the end. He feels the jolt of pain flow through him right as the wizard takes his wand off of Regulus's left forearm. The entire room started clapping, he had gotten his dark mark, he had become a Death Eater. He wiped the tears from his eyes, ate food while people clapped him on the back, and feigned happiness for another hour.

When the guest's left 20 minutes later, his parents brought him into a hug, it was lukewarm, the new Death Eater almost shivered. He missed the warm sun of Hogwarts. The house was always cold for some reason unapparent to Regulus. "We're so proud of you, son!" Orion grabbed his boy's face and kissed his head. "Our son, the Death Eater!" Regulus could've rolled his eyes at the irony. Who was he going to make proud as a Death Eater? Certainly not Sirius, whom he's craved validation from.

He smiled at his parents, before rushing to bed. He slept for ages, about 12 hours, and he awoke to food cooking in the kitchen. "Hello, Kreacher, could you toast a piece of toast for me?" Kreacher looked at Regulus delightfully. "Of course master Regulus! Kreacher will always serve master Regulus!" Regulus smiled at the elf. "Thank you, Kreacher."

After eating his toast, his eggs, and bacon, he grabbed anything he needed from home, some socks, underwear, socks, and lots more jumpers to hide the fucking mark on his arm. He'd need Sicilia to cover his mark with makeout, or whatever it was called. His arm was numb, and in pain, he'd have to ask his parents or madam Pomfrey for a potion or whatever could be of use. "Kreacher!" Regulus yelled down the stairs. Kreacher was in his room moments later. "How can I be of service, master Regulus?"

"Could you make me some potions for pain?"

"Why of course, master Regulus! It'll be ready in no time at all!" And it was, 5 minutes later he had downed the potion and had enough doses for the next 3 weeks hidden in his backpack. He said goodbye to his father, and Kreacher before heading to school. He hugged his mother and acted happy when she whispered that she was proud of him again in his ear. Dumbledore took Regulus's awkward smile with a fake one of his own. At least that was over.

He rushed back to his dorm, put his things in their places, and tried to calm down. There was the work he missed on his bed, and loads of cards and presents from Death Eaters alike, congratulating him. He threw everything away in disgust, these fucking sickos. When class was over, and lunch was starting, he pulled Sicilia aside once he'd found her.

"What the fuck, Reg?"

"I got the mark," His voice was quiet and harsh, full of disbelief and fear. "What?" Sicilia's voice tremored. "I got it!" He screamed, throwing his bag down. "Mum just picked me up from school and we flooed home to find people waiting!" His hands were all over the place. "Then, my parents decided it was time for me to get the dark mark! So I got it, and these people cheered like it was the best thing! How could they? They just sat back and watched as I got my life ruined without being able to have a say in it!"

"Hey, alright, look at me!" Sicilia snapped, trying to get him out of his trance. "Eat this," She handed him a piece of chocolate, he just rolled his eyes. "Why do you even have chocolate on you?"

"I have my period, and it's kind of a staple I need to have on me," She tells him honestly. "Gross!" He exclaims, continuing to eat the chocolate. "You asked!" She smiled at him, and the two laughed. The sun was on his skin, warming him up, but not as well as the laughter was. He abruptly stopped laughing. Oh, Merlin, he had just gotten the dark mark and he was laughing.

"You can be happy," Sicilia smiles, "Just because this one bad thing happened to you, doesn't mean you have to guilt-trip yourself into never being happy again." It was like she read his thoughts. "So, let's tell Sirius first," She proposes.

"Pardon me?"

"You want out, right?" He nods, "Well, he got out, so making amends with him, will probably help. Next, we tell Dumbledore, you can like spy on them, or you can just leave the family! Come live with me, my folks won't mind, we have more than enough space, and it'll work out," Regulus hesitates, he doesn't know what he wants to do yet.

"I don't know what I want to do, yet, but we'll figure it out." Sicilia nods agreeing, "Now, it's time to tell Sirius." Regulus rolls his eyes as he mutters a spell, getting his stuff together. "I still don't get why we have to tell him! We can just keep him out of the loop?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"No, my brother is!"

After not finding them during lunch, they decided to look for Sirius or his group his friends after dinner. They spot the group of 4 walking down the corridor, Sicilia runs up to them. "Hey, mates!" Sicilia smiles at them. "Yes?" Remus questions, "Well, Regulus here, where the fuck is he?" She looks around, her hair swishing behind her. Regulus walks up, "Has something to tell Sirius!"

"Sirius, you've gotta help me," His voice is awkward, the entire situation is, he just wants to get it over with.

"With what?"

Regulus pulls up his sleeve, and the 4 oggle his tattoo.

"Well, shit!"

\--


	14. teenage rampage- twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they have a fight

SIRIUS, JAMES, REMUS, AND Peter are eating breakfast when the post comes. Peter leans in, "Do you think we'll get a good answer?" Sirius says to his friends, "Of course we will, Pete, nothing bad could happen, we were just being courteous." An Owl has a howler in one of its talons, Sicilia looks up, it's Alastor's owl. "'Cilia, is that?" Sicilia nods her head, "It is," The two glance around intently, looking for Braeden. He's already seen the owl. "THAT'S ALASTORS RIGHT?" He yells, cupping his mouth with his hands.

"IT IS!" Sicilia yells back. Braeden laughs and turns to face Remus who is bouncing his leg anxiously, for some reason. It bothers Braeden heavily, the movement is affecting the whole table, even if it's minuscule. Braeden can feel it, the anxiety is moving through him in quick movements that are supposed to help, but never do. In a few very fast seconds, the anxiety sinks in Braeden. "I wonder who, Alastor is sending a howler too," Remus's eyebrows furrow in confusion. It clicks, "Sirius, mate," Sirius looks over, but the howler drops in his bowl of cereal. "BLACK'S GOT A HOWLER!" Someone screams, Regulus looks around at his plate. "NO I DON'T!"

"WRONG BLACK, REG!" Regulus shrinks in his seat, pulling his sleeve down to make sure his tattoo is covered. He shivers, the conversation that had followed the group of boys being shown the mark was horrifying. Not a haunt you in your nightmares kind of horrifying, but the horrifying that would always linger in the back of your mind, swimming to the center of your mind at the most inconvenient times. They would multiply in your mind, twisting the words, and enlarging the tears, they would grow, and taunt, until this memory, was your life. All you would ever see would be reminders of this conversation that doomed you. It was worse than a nightmare, worse than the tattoo, and worse the future.

It had all gone something like this.

Sirius had left the hallway, storming into an empty classroom. He pushed the door open, he gave Sicilia such a deadly look, she rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Regulus, Peter, James, and Remus followed. Sirius looked at them expectantly, "Yeah?" Regulus questioned, his lips pushed into a thin line. "Explain as to why you would choose to get the dark mark!" Regulus laughed crudely. "YOU THINK I CHOSE THIS?" He roared, anger coursing through his veins. Why would he choose this life? He could've and would've chosen a better one if he had the option too.

"Well then why didn't you object?" Sicilia whispers to Peter, "The girls are fighting!" Peter laughs, "Maybe we'll get a good fistfight out of this," Sicilia agrees, "Oh definitely." Regulus looks lost, "You think I could've?"

"Well yeah, I did!" Regulus steps forward, "You left me, like a sheep for slaughter, I had the weight of them, on my shoulders. And believe it or not, I'm doing my fair share of going against Voldemort," Sicilia's smile drops. "Oh yeah? What is it?" Before Regulus can answer, Peter, whispers to Sicilia, "We all have bad in us, some just chose to act on it, and sometimes it's okay." Sicilia almost becomes rigid but tries her best to stay calm. "I mean if you think so," Sicilia's words have a bite to them.

They make Peter could, and he feels unwelcome, he shouldn't have said that. He takes a peek at Sicilia's face, oh yeah, he definitely shouldn't have said that. "I reckon," Regulus starts, "You don't know a single thing about Horcruxes, or maybe 7 of them, I forget," The older brother's face pales. "A Horcrux?" Remus asks James, who just shrugs his shoulder. "You split your soul, and unless they've been destroyed you can't die," Sicilia gives them a quick summary. "How do you split your soul?" James looks horrified, it's immortality, in a horrible way. "You-," Sicilia pauses, it's horrible. "You have to kill someone," The 3 boys gasp. It's not that bad for the Dark Lord, but for 3 16-year-olds in the comfort of school, it's utterly fucking horrifying.

"So, yeah, I've been doing my fair share of things Sirius," Regulus practically spits at him. "Well, let me ask, how did you learn about these said Horcruxes?" Regulus smiles cockily. "Mother and Father, well, they just love to babble so much! And really, locating them wasn't all too hard with the help of S-" Regulus slaps his hand over his mouth. Sicilia swallows and bites her cheek.

Oh, she will so get back at him for this. "S?" Sirius eggs Regulus, but he already knows who he's referring to. "Sicilia," Sirius turns to look at her, "Care to join the conversation?" Sicilia licks her lips anxiously and makes a face. "You know, not really because the fight you're having is just fun to watch," She steps forward, inching her way to Regulus. "So, yeah, we don't know how many Horcruxes he has, but we've found 2, at least we think so," She chews on her inner cheek.

"Where are they then?" Regulus puts his finger to his head, and taps it dramatically, Sicilia puts her pointer finger on her mouth, pretending he's thinking. The two look pretty comical, and it's Sirius's first time realizing how good they are together, whether it's a platonic or romantic relationship. They looked at each other, "Well, wouldn't you like to know," Their voices mixed. Sicilia laughed, a short laugh, Regulus nudged her side, a large smile on his face. Sirius hadn't been used to that look, one of childish joy and ignorance.

"I would, I actually would, thank you very much," He gives Sicilia a cocky grin. "I know you would Black, but me and Regulus here, have been sworn to secrecy," Regulus nods. "By who?"

"Who knows honestly!" Sirius just turns to Regulus, "How could you have gotten her mixed up into this?" Regulus bites his tongue, "She chose to do this research with me! In case you haven't noticed! Considering the fact you've only paid attention to her since like a month and a half ago!" James laughs, "That is true," He whispers to Remus and Peter. "That is so not true!" Sirius pushed Regulus.

Regulus balls his fists, but Sicilia steps in, putting her hands on Regulus's shoulders. "BABE!" Her voice is high and very falsetto-y, "THIS ISN'T YOU!" She shakes him, and Regulus's face breaks from one of pure malcontent to one of laughter. "Here's what we're going to do," Sirius pushed Sicilia off of Regulus, blind with anger. "You're going to go to Dumbledore and tell him everything. Every. Single. Fucking. Thing. Regulus. And maybe, everything will work out! But if it doesn't, just know," He leans in, "You did this to yourself," He pushes Regulus and tries to leave the room.

Regulus grabs his shoulder, turns him, and punches him. "GET HIM REGULUS!" Sicilia exclaimed, watching as James came running to pull Sirius off. Remus starts a conversation with Peter, the two clearly amused. Peter slaps Sirius's shoulder. "Well you tried your best mate, you might get him next time!" Remus whispers to him, "No he won't," Sirius looks at them, "I heard that!"

"Good!"

The howler opens, and Sirius with a black eye bites his lip. "Dear Black," The voice isn't screaming but it's very fucking hostile, "If you so much as step within 3 feet of my sister, I can and will cover up your bloody murder!" Remus laughs, it's funny. "Now, onto the yelling! YOU LITTLE BITCH! LEAVE MY FUCKING SISTER ALONE! OR ELSE! AND I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT BEING A FUCKING AUROR HAS SOME GOOD ASS PERKS!" Sicilia laughs, "SINCERELY, YOUR SOON TO BE MURDERER!"

"I think the Black brothers are very obsessed with you," Amahle tells Sicilia, "I reckon they are," Sicilia continues eating her french toast. "Did you do the Divination homework?" Amahle pulls out her paper, "Yeah, I did, copy mine, but change a few words," Sicilia hands Amahle her paper. Her handwriting is messy, and it's barely legible, but with the help of a spell, it's reworded onto Amahle's paper. "Thanks!" Sicilia just nods and takes a sip of her apple juice. "We're going to the Quidditch game, right?"

"Definitely, Braeden has been practicing so hard, I wouldn't miss it!" It's going to be Braeden's 2nd to last game of the year, maybe even the last if they don't win this game. It's Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuff has been kicking everyone's asses.

"GO BRAEDEN!" Amahle called out, holding onto a sign that said, 'BRAEDEN DOMUM IS THE BEST (and hottest) CAPTAIN EVER!!!!' It had hearts, and smiley faces, and horrible drawings of lions. The words had been written with cheap markers from the store in the muggle village, and the piece of paper was flimsy and crinkled, but it made Braeden smile. "HECK YEAH I AM!" He screamed, blocking two Quaffles at the same time. Sicilia and Amahle screamed louder, cheering for their best friend.

"Braeden Domum, Gryffindor captain has blocked two Quaffles, the score is tied! 120-120!" The commentator Benjamin Jordan calls out. James throws a quaffle into the goal, and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cheer. "WOOOO! GO PRONGS!" Remus yells, winking at his best friend. Braeden continues to block Quaffles, he's the star player on the field, but off, he's just Braeden with his quirks and anger issues. Sirius and Marlene do their best to hit the bludgers. Hitting them with anger, and fierceness.

Sirius smiles every time he hears Sicilia's, Amahle's, Peter's, and Remus's voice yelling for him. Not at him, but for him, with joy, and pride. Because Sirius Black is doing his best, his very fucking best. And along with that, and his team's work, they win the game. He rushes down from the sky as Sicilia yells, congratulating the team but mainly Braeden. Lily rushes to congratulate Braeden but then moves onto James, breaking Braeden's heart just a little bit.

Sicilia's arms wrap around him, and she twirls him around, his legs swinging crazily. Amahle kisses Remus, he kisses back after grasping what's happened. She pulls back, a warm smile graces her beautiful features. "I gotta go congratulate Braeden, see you at the party!" She runs off, leaving a stunned Remus. "CONGRATS BRAE!" She hugs him, and Sicilia goes to congratulate Sirius. She walks up to him, the largest on her face. Quidditch has always brought her joy, but only when her friends are playing.

"Congratulations Black," His already very cocky smile grows, "Thanks, Moody," He throws his arm around her, "Gross! You're sweaty!" She tries to nudge him off but doesn't really try. "So, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I am," She nods, biting on her lip, and playing with the belt loop of her mini skirt.

"Wanna be my date?" She almost says yes, but decides, why not make this fun.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that Black. See you," She gives him a head nod, and does an 'aye-aye captain' hand signal, and runs off to her friends.


	15. teenage rampage- thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which theres a party

PARTIES HAVE ALWAYS HAD a huge impact on Sicilia's life. Whether it's an informal party and she's getting high on whatever she can find and hooking up with the closest guy or she's in a tight dress, smiling fake smiles and getting tipsy off of 100 galleon wine. They've sculpted her into who she is today. She learned about party culture if you can trust someone, how to have the best time while being safe, and how to completely throw out your moral rules just for a fucking party. She's learned how to escape a world and how to create a new one, with battles, and problems, and cute guys, all while making fake conversation.

But, they've taught her horrible stories. Some nightmares aren't even hers, they belong to people whose hair she's had to hold while they vomit, or who's parents she's had to call. Don't trust everyone, keep your favorite items of clothing at home, how to throw a proper punch, and most importantly, never trust a man. She's learned to not get drunk or high on certain days, who to joke with, and the outcomes that come with making bad jokes with proper rich kids not adopted ones. She's learned how to live at parties, how to hate parties, how to, how to, how to...

So, with a cute mini skirt, lacy shirt, and cool shoes, she's onto her next party. When she arrives, the music isn't loud, it doesn't radiate in her ears, it doesn't flow through her body, there's no head bopping or random dancing, just people standing off to the side. She walks over to the CD player that's been magnified so the sound is louder. She takes out the CD, it's not even a good mixtape. Everyone looks abruptly at her, "I'm sorry, but this shit sucked-" She defends herself, pulling a proper mixtape out of her bag. She rarely ever leaves without one.

They've always been a lifesaver, saving her on awkward occasions, because everyone loves music, and love proving that they have better taste than Sicilia. If it's just a boring event, that she has to be at, but no one will mind, she's not really paying attention, she'll pop in her CD into her player, and listen for hours, playing with her hair, reading any of the 3 books she brought along (another lifesaver), maybe doodle a little, but definitely drown out the world with loud music, and quiet smiles.

A new CD gets placed in, one called 'It's my party and there will be absolutely no fucking reason to cry,' The Ramones opens up the playlist with 'I wanna be Sedated' Sicilia turns the music so loud, it's almost too loud, but after that, she rushes outside, knocking on each common room's door. Each time she slips the same piece of paper under, 'Party in Gryffindor!' within minutes people are piling into the room. There's only a little food and drinks, so she sneaks out, grabs some food from the amazing house elves, planning to come in the next morning to talk.

By the time the team has arrived, it's a proper party. "WOO!" James calls into the room, but it's barely audible. "GRYFFINDOR CAN THROW A PARTY!" He cheers, this time people can hear it, they agree. Amahle throws her arm over Sicilia's shoulders, "Yeah, this was all thanks to Gryffindor," Sicilia laughs, "Let's go get pissed," They walk to the refreshments, each pulling out a miller lite and a jello shot. Their jello shots touch, "Cheers to Gryffindor throwing a party," They down it, smiling confidently. Sicilia moves into the center of the room, drinking her beer, and dancing her heart out.

The music is fun, it's loud, and it flows through their veins. She dances crazily, twirling, moving to the beat, eating snacks, but when Dancing Queen comes on, Sicilia moves into the center of the room, dragging Amahle. Most people enjoy the song, it's a classic, yet still a decently new song. Their kids will love it, they'll love knowing that their parents enjoyed the same songs they're enjoying at that moment. Sicilia knows that not everyone will make it out of the war, it's a fucking war. Sicilia's been emotionally preparing herself for this since December 21at, 1976. Her mother had gotten a call that Alastor was in St. Mungos. They rushed out, Sicilia bearing plaid pajama pants, a sports bra, and a thin tank top. Her brother had a chunk missing from his nose now, all thanks to a motherfucking Death Eater.

It had really started, and ever since then, she had always been on guard. But, now, when everyone is singing Dancing Queen, and having a good time, she can let the anxiousness melt away, just for a moment. "What's it like having practically every song being dedicated to your age?" Sicilia asks Amahle as they get water to chase their vodka they're about to drink. "Oh, it's lovely, it's fun, I can do anything I want and blame it on 'living my life to the fullest like all the pretty girls in the radio songs' it's a very lovely experience." Amahle laughs, but it's clear she misses her family.

Amahle's a muggleborn, she has many relatives on both sides. Her parents are well off, so every summer they visit her family, she always comes back with a tan, warm smiles, and crazy long tales. She'll have to protect them heavily during the war, she's a crazy powerful witch so that won't be too difficult, but it's scary. Sicilia can't even try imagining what it will be like. She can only hope for the best and hope that Lord fucking Voldemort doesn't target her directly. Even though it's a small chance, she'll hope for the best.

Sicilia stumbles over to Braeden, "Hey champ," Braeden smiles, nuzzling his head into her shoulder. "I am drunk as fuck, so keep me away from Lily Evans, I beg of you," He pleads, his breath tickling her neck. She laughs, "What's so funny?" Braeden looks up, he's not just drunk, he's stoned. "Oh, Brae, c'mon, we're going to get you some food, I'm going to cast a spell to get you sober, and then you'll go back to the party that was thrown for you." She takes him to the kitchen.

She pulls out some flour, sugar, baking soda and powder, milk, butter, vanilla extract, an egg, and lots of bananas. She makes the recipe from memory, adding the perfect amount, and tweaking the recipe as she goes along. A little more vanilla than necessary, some more sugar, a little salt, and whipping the eggs. "Mmm, very yummy," Braeden smiles, licking some of the batter. "I'm going to tell Lily, that I, that I," He pauses, but she encourages him. "You should, it'll be a good idea." He can't keep bottling that up. "It won't, but thanks for encouraging me, usually..." He can't finish his sentence.

Cooking the pancakes takes longer than making the batter, so she gives Braeden some strawberries to hold him off. The smell flows through the kitchen, it's yummy, it's welcome, it's home. She serves Braeden, grabbing some whipped cream, bananas, strawberries, and chocolate. He eats it quickly, drinking some hot chocolate that he just randomly conjured. Sicilia walks back, eating some pancakes, but mainly just staring at him.

Sicilia lets the thoughts sink into her head just for a moment. She can't wait for her domestic life. She can't wait to get married to the love of her life, and have kids, adopted or biological. She'll be ready to shut down her teenage years by the time she turners 20. She can't wait for kisses in the morning, and afternoon fights, and being loved. She thinks it'll be such a special part of her life and such a huge one too. She can't wait to feed her kids easy pancakes, while they're high, and as she gives them a cynical look. She's so ready for it. It's a crazy thought she rarely ever welcomes, but drunk her is so ready to welcome it.

When he's done eating, she gives him some water, she takes a deep breath. "Ex parte attenuante effectus," She waves her wand in an x shape, then a circle, and finally letting her wand fall down to her side. It's a spell she created herself, it's to get rid of the side effects of any drug, but since it's not the morning after, she has to cast another spell she made herself, she calls it 'The Sober spell'. Since Braeden was so far gone, she doesn't know if her sober spell would've worked, so she started off with her foolproof spell.

"Exhauriebat" She waves her wand up, down, to the left, down, and finally to the right, and then down. Braeden blinks, when he opens his eyes, he looks awake. The pale shade that Sicilia could turn into a color, is back. "Oh, I was gone wasn't I?" He rubs his eyes, finishing Sicilia's pancakes. "Well, not as far gone as the Death Eaters will be when we win the war, but yeah, you were far gone," She teases him, rubbing his hair. "Did I tell Lily I fancy her?" There's a fresh panic in his eyes. He's not ready to face heartbreak, pain, tears, anger, he just wants to go back to a party that was thrown because of his team, and eat some food, while some of his favorite songs play.

"No, Brae, you didn't. But, you should, I'll encourage you as much as you want, Domum." She pats his back, but before he has time to answer, she says, "I'll race you there," Sicilia can run fairly well, but Braeden's a Quidditch captain. "If you lose, you have to put yourself out for Lily, whether it's complimenting her, or screaming off the Astronomy tower, 'I LOVE LILY EVANS!' You have to make a move," They both stop running so they can shake on their deal. "If you lose, you have to ask Sirius or Regulus out on a date, whomever you like at the moment."

"Deal," She spits in her hand, "Ew, gross!" Braeden does the same thing. "You're on, Moody, He starts running, she catches up, "It so is, Domum." They run up the stairs, Sicilia catching her breath, and taking a few breaks up the stairs. Braeden doesn't stop, but it catches up to him on the final flight of stairs. "Flabber Goose," Sicilia wins, rushing into the room. "So, what's the plan?" She asks him, her hands on her sides as she pants lightly. "I compliment her hair, or something new about her, girls love that, right?"

"They do, go get her loverboy!" The song teenage rampage pounds her ears as she walks further into the room, Amahle is dancing with a smiling Remus who looks all too red just to be dancing with his girlfriend. Sirius almost knocks into her while she makes her way to the dance floor. "Woah, calm down there, Black," She comments, stepping away from him slightly. "What song is this?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT SONG IS THIS?" He asks while screaming, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" He drags her into a more secluded spot, the music isn't as loud, Sicilia hates that. She wants to drown out the world, she wants to sing until her vocal cords are begging her to stop, but she won't stop, not for a second, because why would you, when the world of music is clawing its way out of your throat? "What song is this?" Sirius pleads it's the song. The one she was singing drunkenly when he noticed her for the first time.

"It's called teenage rampage. Maybe there's something in the air, to which we all will be aware," She walks back into the center of the room, it's a good party, filled with good music, some good people, some shitty people (what's a party without a few classic douches), good drinks, and some good motherfucking memories waiting to happen. Over the sound of Sweet, she can hear people calling Braeden's name. He's crowd surfing, with an amused grin on his face, he forms his hand into the rockstar sign. "BRAEDEN, BRAEDEN, BRAEDEN!" They chant. She joins the chant, letting the music, people, and chants drown out the world.

But, there's one apparent thing, the first thing on their list is definitely crossed off, they've finally been fucking noticed.


	16. teenage rampage- fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they freak out

SICILIA WAKES UP TO the sound of Amahle hurling. Sicilia cringes, that sound can ruin her mood in seconds. Throwing up is awkward, painful, and horrible. The acid taste that you get tastes like battery acid, it can make her faint, make her cry, make her sob until there are no tears because throwing up is horrible. The clenching of your stomach, biting of lips, holding of hair all come too quickly after the acid. The sound of good food, with better company, flushes down the toilet. The sound of the sink water flowing will drown out your senses as you swish and spit out the leftover vomit.

Sicilia rushes out of bed, grabbing water, salt, and some lemon. She storms into the bathroom places the things on the countertop and rubs her friend's back. Amahle has tears in her eyes, she hates throwing up. Sicilia rubs her back lightly, whispering nothing, everything, something into her hair. Amahle stops throwing up, she drinks the water and sucks on the lemon. “Hangover?” Sicilia asks, Amahle bites her cheek before vomiting again. “I don’t think it’s just that,” Sicilia’s cool demeanor drops, don’t tell her- “It was two weeks ago,” Amahle starts. “Okay, um, we’ll go into the muggle store, get you 2 pregnancy tests, and if it’s positive, we’ll kill it.”

“Perfect, I don’t want a fucking baby, I’ll kill it no hesitance, you know how too..?” Sicilia’s had one, she hates talking about it, but she’s glad she did it. “I do,” Sicilia confirms, “If the amount of alcohol you had didn’t do it for you, mugwort will,” Sicilia pulls Amahle up, they each get dressed in suitable town wear, they won’t make a day out of it, but there’s something nice about getting ready. Sicilia puts on sage green wide-legged pants and a tiny button-up shirt that just about covers her chest. She fits into some white platform Mary Janes after she puts on minimal makeup and fixes her bangs. She’ll always love fashion from the 70s.

Amahle is ready with a red shift dress, tights, and gogo boots. It’s a cute look, but the sweat building up on her forehead isn’t so cute. “Hey, we’ll work everything out, I promise,” Sicilia looks sincere, Amahle hugs her tightly, “Let’s go,” She mumbles in her best friend's ear. They walk out of the castle with no issues, it’s not a problem when quite a few people are hungover. They catch a bus going into town from the deserted station. The wind blows through their hair, Sicilia smiles and makes small jokes, but Amahle’s anxiety prevents her from laughing.

Amahle waits for Sicilia as she goes into the pharmacy, grabbing chips, fruits, snacks, anything they missed, some drinks, Advil, and two pregnancy tests. Sicilia isn’t shameless, but she’ll help her friends in any way possible. She’s glad the cashier is a girl her age, it would be scary if it were a middle-aged man. They stand there in awkward silence, an Abba song playing in the background. “The weather has been nice lately,” Sicilia smiles awkwardly, drumming her fingers across the counter. “I hate it, I love the cold,” The cashier admits.

Sicilia cringes, “The cold is so,” Sicilia doesn’t know how to describe the loneliness, the ickiness, the tears, the worry, the shaking, the freezing, the blue lips and hands, the cold is gross, and she hates it. “Gross?” The counter girl offers, “Gross,” Sicilia confirms, waving goodbye as she leaves the store. Amahle smiles as Sicilia walks out from the store, the wind blowing her dreadlocks. The sun is bright, and Amahle has to cover her eyes with her hand. The sun is slightly overbearing, but the cool wind compensates for it.

They drink their sodas, on a bench, eating their chips, and gummies. “I need to pee,” Amahle says, standing up frigid. “Alright, let’s do it,” Sicilia packs up their items, the bags crinkling. Sicilia wipes her hands on her stomach, hoping not to get grease on her pretty clothes. She hands a pregnancy test to Amahle. The wait is painstaking, the sun beating down on her, the invisible clock ticking in her mind, the sound of Amahle washing her hands, town folks whispering, her foot tapping, it’s all so loud for such a short period of time. Amahle walks out of the bathroom, Sicilia does her best to entertain her for 5 minutes, but they’re both ticking time bombs.

Sicilia looks at the pregnancy test when it’s time, the singular line makes her breathe relief. “We can still take some Mugwort, but it won’t really be of use,” Amahle sits down, she’s not pregnant. “Oh, thank fucking god,” She smiles, drinking some water. “You’re going to have to take one at night to be sure,” Sicilia mutters, but Amahle doesn’t care, she’s not pregnant. “Let’s go back to school,” Amahle eats a gummy worm, such a delicious thing. Sicilia throws her long arm over Amahle’s shoulder. She winks at the boys across the way, digging a ciggie out of her bra.

She lights it with a lighter from her waistband, her fingers wrapping around the white, cool, smooth, body. She’s always believed in bad luck, but when she’s smoking away her life, why not give in to the bad? The boys across the way walk over to them, playing with their hands, hair, anything to look attractive. They don’t look Scottish, Scottish boys just look and act differently than they would. “French boys,” Amahle tells her, “American,” Sicilia retorts, smiling as she blows out her cigarette smoke.

“Hello,” One of them says, Amahle inwardly rolls her eyes, Sicilia was right, of course, she would be, it’s in her nature. “Hi,” Amahle smiles brightly, but not too much, she’s about to be in an actual relationship, “We’re new to the area, would you mind showing us around?” Sicilia hesitates, she should say yes, she wants to say yes, but she can’t, the words can’t leave her perfectly carved lips. The lips that have said yes hundreds of times, to various things, whether she should have said yes, still caught in her mind. “I’m sorry, but we have to get back to school,” She smiles. “If you have a pen, I can write down my number!”

The boys nod their head no, it’s not fate, Sicilia inwardly smiles, she doesn’t know why, but she’ll go with it. “See you,” They wave, giggling slightly.

The second they get back to the castle, they fall asleep. Their arms wrapped around each other in their slightly sweaty clothes, with the window open, and flan blasting. It’s perfect, the cold sheets, slight sunburn, or sun still bleeding onto their skin, their ice-cold waters that drowned their throats, sit on the bedside table. It’s perfect, simply perfect.

“What are you doing?” Remus calls out into the dorm room, plopping on his bed, Sirius is scribbling on a piece of parchment. “Oh, just writing a letter to Alastor, again,” Sirius says it like it’s nothing, which it probably was. Sirius was cocky, he had no trouble doing things that scared others, he was brave and persistent. “Oh, okay, be aware, he’s an Auror,” Remus lays back onto his bed, digging around in his book for a book. His papers scratch and itch at his finger, they flood his memories of learning, laughing, notes, drawings. His quills rub his hands, they feel of safety, pranks, future legacies.

He pulls out a copy of ‘The Shining’ by Stephen King, Amahle’s read it, and she suggested it to him. There are notes in the ledgers, with stupid jokes, little references to other books, and tiny doodles. He smiles at each one, it’s so her, with her love of lemon tarts, loud clothes, even louder music, and diverse drinks. “Remus, stop fantasizing about Amahle and come read my letter,” Sirius pauses David Bowie playing from a record player. “Gimme a fucking second,” He doggie folds his page and walks over to Sirius’s bed.

“Dear, Moody,’ Good start,” Sirius nudges him. “I got your last howler, it was stupid by the way.’ Yeah, that’s not a great way to start- Hey!” Sirius grabs the paper out of his hand, Remus’s laugh burning his ears.

He goes over it one more time, ‘Dear Moody, I got your last howler, it was stupid by the way. But, I stand by my point that Sicilia deserves someone like me. Even if it’s not me, she deserves to have an experience of me, of the coolest guy ever. So please, give me tips on how to ask her out, does she like big gestures, small, what's her favorite flower, food, place? I need to know so I can plan the perfect date. Please be of help. Sincerely, Your future brother in law, Sirius Black-Potter.’ He nods his head, it sounds good.

He decides he’ll take it to the owlery after dinner.

Sicilia and Amahle appear at dinner with bedheads and droopy eyes. It’s the after nap look that doesn’t flatter anyone. Sicilia is struggling to not fall asleep right there in her soup, she eats it slowly, barely finishing a little before eating some chocolate cake. “Why is this chocolate cake so fucking good?” She mumbles, she almost sounds high, but everyone knows the after nap feeling, it’s almost like you're in a different place, you’re still tired, but once you’re up, you’re up. “I don’t know, but, it’s just amazing,” Amahle blinks, smiling. She’s not pregnant.

“What’s up?” Braeden smiles at the girls, he’s been drawing all day, and is glad he had a solo day. “I’m not pregnant,” Amahle tells him, Braeden doesn’t ask, he likes the mystery. “We got flirted with, but Sicilia,” Amahle sharply looks at her, “Said no,” Braeden gasps, it’s more dramatic than sincere, but it’s still him. “What about you?” Sicilia asks him, drinking some water. “Well, I talked to Lily,” His face lights up, he looks excited, content, energetic. “Really?” Sicilia matches his energy, perking up, and nodding.

“Yeah, she wore her hair in a new way, and she needed help with some homework, so I helped her, you know!” Braeden whispers excitedly. “Yeah, of course,” Amahle agrees, if Remus needed help, she would help in a second. “She said she would make it up to me!” The stars in his eyes make him look, not young, not happy, which he is, but he looks pretty. He looks beautiful with smile creases, loud booming eyes, fluffy hair, and white, bright teeth showing.

“That’s amazing Brae, truly!” Sicilia tells him as Sirius ties his letter to his owl.


	17. teenage rampage- fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which he asks her out

PETER WOULD SAY HE'S SURPRISED that a howler is about to explode in Sirius's face, but he's not a liar, he knew this was coming. After dinner James had questioned Sirius as to why he was jittery at dinner, "I sent another letter to Alastor," His cocky grin dropped when neither James, Remus, nor Peter cheered him on for this, "How dumb can you be!" James had erupted, "He's an Auror and we want to be auror's right?" Sirius nods hesitantly, "Well, we kind of can't be, when the head Auror, he probably will be one when we train to become one, hates our guts!" 

"Well, I didn't think of that," Sirius mumbles under his breath. "Yeah of course you didn't," James berates him, collapsing onto his poster bed, "Stop being a drama queen!" Sirius scoffs, taking off his school shirt. "I'm not being a drama queen! You're being one!" James had insisted, "You don't even know her favorite color!" Sirius gasps, "I do too!" His pride gets to him, he doesn't even know Sicilia's middle name. "Well then, what is it?" James demands, as Remus and Peter just observe, laughing lightly. "Erm, well, obviously it's, blue!" He randomly picks the color. 

Remus dives into a fit of laughter, he doesn't know Sicilia Moody well, but he knows she's not a blue kind of girl. "Oi! What are you laughing at? Do you even know Amahle's favorite color?" This shuts Remus right up, "Yes I do!" His accent that comes from living in Whales thickens as he lies, "It's pink!" The boys laugh, "God, why are we such stereotypes, none of us even know our lady friend's favorite colors!" Sirius puts his finger up to silence James, "We fucking know her favorite color is some sort of yellow, we could care less," James rolls his eyes. 

"Well, we are stereotypes, the jock," He points to James who flexes his 'muscles', "The bad boy," Sirius watches as Remus points to him, "The brain," Remus points at himself, "And, the ladies man, because it's only Sunday, and he's hooked up with 2 people today," Peter smiles confidently. "Well, 3 actually," Peter takes a deep breath. "Really? You told me 2," Remus looks at him. "Well, I forgot to tell you, I hooked up with Amos Diggory." James stops walking, "Good for you, Pete! Everyone's a little fruity." Sirius and Remus both become rigid, remembering their fling they had the previous year. 

James turns to Sirius as though what Peter has just said is nothing at all. "But, Sirius, if you get a fucking Howler tomorrow, we will laugh in your fucking face," James had turned to him. 

So now, as if they were on cue, the 3 other marauders were laughing at Sirius's utterly horrified face. Amahle nudges Sicilia as she talks to her about a song she's had stuck in her head that she can't pinpoint which is odd, so very fucking odd. "What?" She questions, swallowing her orange juice. "Looks like your boyfriends got a howler," Amahle points to the red envelope. "He's not my fucking boyfriend," Sicilia rolls her eyes and lightly touches the two holes covering themselves up at the top of her nose. She hasn't worn her bridge piercing since the first day of her 6th year, many months ago. Her smiley piercing and tongue piercing are gone as well, all that was left were 2 nose piercings. 

"I wonder who it's from," She comments, looking at Braeden who doesn't look up from his bowl of cereal. "It's either from his shitty ex-mother or maybe," Amahle gives her a pointed look, suggesting Alastor. "Not Alastor, he embarrassed himself enough last time," Sicilia denies it, taking a bite of her toast, split into 4's. The taste of strawberry jam flooding her senses, she loves strawberries, it reminds her of spring. "No, it has to be, 'Cilia, I'm pretty sure that's his fucking voice," Sicilia drops her toast, focusing on the tone and words coming out of the fire red envelope. 

"SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK!" She could barely hear it over James, Remus's, and Peter's loud guffaws, she could practically hear the clutching of stomachs and tears in their eyes. "YOU BETTER STOP TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF! AND TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HER!" Sicilia feels eyes on her, she turns around, blowing kisses at the eyes dissecting her, her clothes, her manners, her actions, all wondering the same question; how could Sirius Black like her? "Now," Sicilia can't hear it, the shouting is gone, was that all? Amahle looks at her quizzically, as though she expects Sicilia to tell her why the voice of her angry brother was gone. 

"I- I don't know," Sicilia answers the unasked question, mumbling something to Amahle. "Black," The letter continues, "If you want to woo her, don't make it big, make it nice, easy, quick, fast, surprise her, but give it a little something extra, her favorite flowers are California Poppies which are found in California, but you're Sirius Black, right? You can do practically anything!" Alastor's voice is teasing and condescending, but Sirius Black never turns down a challenge, "Her favorite days are Saturdays. Sincerely, your future murderer, Alastor Moody." The letter rips itself up. 

"Well, lads," James looks at Sirius, ready to do anything. "Time to get some California fucking Poppies."

Sirius starts planning like crazy, calling in favors, searching for California Poppies, always collapsing onto his bed at night, never able to find any supplier. "So, apparently, it's illegal to pick them on public land, so we kind of just can't ask Dad to apparate and pick one for us," James looks at Sirius on the first of May. "Well, fuck." Sirius rubs his hair with his hands, twirling it around one of his fingers gently. "Can we just conjure one?" Sirius sits up, his voice louder than he intended it to be. 

"Shut the fuck up, just for one fucking second please," Remus thrashes while walking about the room, hands moving everywhere. "The full moon is in two days and I planned a date with Amahle in 3 days, now, what the fuck do I do?" Peter looks up from his schoolwork, hair awry, ink all over his fingers, "Does it look like I fucking know? Remus, we're all a mess, I'm sorry but none of us have any clue," He lays out for his best friend, he can't be sympathetic right now, not when Snape saw him hooking up with a male member of Slytherin. "We all have our shit, besides James, fucking golden boy," He mumbles under his breath. 

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Good!"

"Silencio!" Remus points his wand at Peter and then James, silencing them for as long as he wants. "So, Sirius," The werewolf moves on like he's done nothing wrong, "But-" Remus just waves him off, "I'll take off the charm later, now onto me," He sits down in a chair, instantly getting up because sitting down feels so wrong. "What do I do? Do I tell her?" Sirius stands up and places his hands on Remus's shoulders. "Hey, alright, everything's going to be okay," Remus tears his hands off of his shoulders. "Fucking fake optimist, stupid fucking bitch." He curses under his breath. 

"Okay, so, I'm going to ignore that. Do you trust her?" Remus's head snaps towards Sirius, making the shorter boy want to laugh because Merlin, that was hilarious. "What do you mean?" Sirius rolls his eyes, yeah definitely not the brains. "I mean if you were to tell her, and you guys don't work out, do you think she would tell? Do you trust her enough with this huge thing Remus?" Remus pauses, that's a good way to think of it, does he trust Amahle? He knows Sicilia has a lot of secrets and he's never heard a single bad thing about any of her friends. "I do," He nods lightly. 

"Brilliant!" Sirius pats his best mate's back lightly, "Thanks, mate!" He rushes out of the room, ducking slightly while walking under the door. "But! How do I," He takes out his wand looking apologetically at his friends, "Now, I don't know how to do this spell perfectly, but I'm gonna do it," He nods confidently, "WAIT!" Remus calls into the room, looking at Sirius as though he was crazy. "Sirius, you don't know how to do the fucking spell, are you kidding me?"

"Yes, I do!" He casts a spell, and instead of James being able to talk, bats fly out of his nose. Peter gasps inaudibly, his hand slapping to his mouth. James screams, but no noise comes out, they rush him to the hospital wing, Remus always laughing. "Shut up!" Sirius nudges him in the side, despite the fact he was still laughing. Madam Pomfrey looked at them condescendingly but still gave Remus a warm smile. "I won't tell Professor Mcgonnagal because of the extenuating circumstances, but you boys ought to be careful." 

"We will Madam Pomfrey, promise," Remus has a hidden meaning behind his words that Sirius can't decipher but decides that if he can't he probably shouldn't. "Alright, go on your way," She sends them off with warm smiles and a pointed look. "So, James," Sirius starts awkwardly, "How we feeling, mate?" James shoves him, Sirius landing on the ground. Peter laughs loudly, Remus follows, but Peter pushes him to the ground as well. The two boys that are still standing make a run for it, their laughs echoing down the hallway. 

"I found out how to get a California Poppy," Sirius smiles triumphantly as he falls asleep that night. "Really?" James asks as though he didn't expect, for a second, he didn't. "Yeah, I got a note from someone, don't know who," That was a lie. He could recognize Regulus's handwriting with a single glimpse. "But, they told me how, so lads, I have everything ready for this Saturday." Sirius Black falls asleep confidently, ready for the weekend. 

Sicilia is walking to the Black lake, Braeden, and Amahle on her side when Sirius stops them. 

"Wait!" He erupts, hands behind his back. "Yeah?" Sicilia questions, Braeden looks away, smiling shyly, Sirius has told him all about the plan. "So, what do you say, me, you, Hogsmeade, next week?" He hands her the poppy, her features light up. She loves poppies, the bright orange color, the memories she has with them, it's a beautiful flower. Her expression flickers and Sirius wonders if he went too overboard, but she quickly regains a calm face, "Hmm," She ponders loudly, putting her index finger to her chin. She pulls on her mini skirt lightly, Sirius looks at it, he recognizes it, it's the skirt she wore when she was coming back to school all those weeks ago. 

"Yeah, I will." She twirls her hair, smiling brightly, it's so her, Sirius realizes. 

"Really?

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to, Black." 


	18. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which it all ends

  
_ **FIFTEEN YEARS LATER.** _

**"SIRIUS STOP CRYING FOR** heaven's sake," Sicilia nudges her husband. "But, he's off to Hogwarts!" He leans his head into her shoulder, smelling the vanilla shampoo he fell in love with all those years ago. "Yeah, well, I'm sure Apollo will be fine," She comments, referring to their son. "But, it's Harry's first year too," His mouth dries, "Yeah, well I'm sure they're watching from up there, Braeden with them." Braeden had died shortly before Marlene Mckinnon, the double loss had made Sicilia crumble. But, luckily for her, Sirius had helped her back up. When news got around of what happened to James and Lily Potter, it was difficult for the entire wizarding community.

"Where the hell is Amahle and Remus?" Sicilia stands on her tippy toes searching for her best friend, and her husband. "We're right behind you, you fucking idiot," Sicilia rolls her eyes and embraces her best friend in a warm hug, oh how she wishes Braeden could be here. "Hi, Zoila! Are you ready for your first day of school?" Sicilia crouches down, hugging her goddaughter. "Well, not really, but," Zoila laughs lightly, holding onto her mother's hand. Amahle is holding on just as tightly, Remus's hand on her shoulder.

"Regulus is going to be late if he's not here soon," Regulus wanted to see his godson off on his first day of school. Remus, Sirius, Amahle nor Sicilia could see his mop of his hair among the crowd. "Oh, don't worry, he'll be here," Remus comforted his best mate's wife. Harry was currently holding onto Regulus's hand as they searched for the group of 6. "SICILIA?" He called out, not letting go of 11-year-old Harry's hand. "OVER HERE!" He sees her hand wave, and rushes over, pushing Harry's cart with his free hand. "Alright, the gangs all here." Sirius hugs Harry, almost suffocating him. "Uncle Padfoot!" Harry whines but hugs him back.

Sicilia crouches down to her son's level. "Apollo Alastor Moody, you're going to be great in any house you're in, whether it's Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff. We all have a member in this extended family, well, no we don't, we don't have a Hufflepuff, so one would be nice, not that you have to be one!" Sicilia rushes out, "Mum!" Apollo laughs. "Send some letters, or else I'm going to have to send some howlers. Have fun, I love you. Give them your best teenage rampage, son." Tears form in her eyes as she hugs him tightly. "Now, go say bye to your father, Uncle Moony, Uncle Reg, and Aunt Ama." Apollo kisses his mother's cheek.

With a minute to 11, the adults send their children to the train, helping them get their items on. They wave goodbye to their children, tears, happiness, and sadness in their eyes. The children look ecstatic, they're going to Hogwarts, one of the safest places on Earth. Sicilia places her head into Sirius's shoulder, who is still crying lightly, that's his son, his. "Now that Voldemort is dead, do you think they're going to be safe?" She ponders out loud, hoping for a yes. "They are, they will be," Sirius assures her, kissing her forehead gently. 

\--

that's it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you all so much for reading this fic :), i hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'll probably be editing it in a month or 2, because some of these pieces are messy, but. thank you, everyone, for your support, it meant so much to me!!! love you all sm!


End file.
